


Seduced by my obsession (corrected version)

by biancalovesdbz1, WeAllGotLeftBehind



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Clarke, F/F, Omega Lexa, Student Clarke, Teacher-Student Relationship, a/b/o dynamics, teacher lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biancalovesdbz1/pseuds/biancalovesdbz1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAllGotLeftBehind/pseuds/WeAllGotLeftBehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the same story just corrected:) as soon as we catch up with the other chapters there is going to be just One:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She was running late.

  
She was supposed to be at school in less than 15 minutes. Instead she was stuck in the traffic, on a stinking bus, mentally cursing the bus driver in all the ways she could come up with.

  
Any other day of the week, she wouldn't give a damn about it, but unfortunately today was Wednesday.

  
Clarke hated Wednesdays. It wasn't because of the obnoxious ring it had to her hears, or the fact that there where at least another 2 days before the weekend. Nope. It was because her first lesson of the day was English, with Miss-Fucking-Woods, her general like teacher.

  
Most of the kids that had the 'joy' of being in her class thought she was plagued with a bad case of 'pole stuck up your ass'. The remaining part of the students thought that she didn't get laid in ages.

  
Clarke re-entered in the first group of students, because she believed that nobody as hot as Miss Woods wouldn't be able to get laid for so long to become such the bitch she is.

  
The omega might had one of the most obnoxious personality in the world, but Clarke was sure that her beauty made it up for it.

  
Clarke’s thoughts about Miss Woods would start as pure. She’d think of her perfect green piercing eyes that seemed to be able to look into people's soul. Then she would think of the omega's demeanor so cold and distant that would make her look like she was the twisted creation of a mad man, who achieved perfection, selling the woman's soul to the devil himself.

  
But then Clarke would remind herself of the woman's scent, a rich perfume of pine that seemed tainted with the sweet smell of wet soil and that actually made her real. Not the personification of eternal and unattainable beauty.

  
Then she would think of the woman's brown locks that reminded her of silk. She’d think of how they'd look spread on a pillow, more specifically her pillow. From that point Clarke's thoughts usually started to get dirtier and dirtier.

  
She would think of how good it would feel to touch the woman, to feel her skin under her fingertips, to lock her hands in her beautiful brown hair, to grace that same skin with her lips, to conquer the omega's smart mouth with her own. Then, she would think of how good it would be to discover new portion of that delicate sun kissed skin, of how it would feel having the entirety of her body pressed into her own, writhing underneath her, while the omega would be showing her neck in sign of submission, begging for the alpha to knot her throughout the entire night and then letting her bite her neck, giving hers......  
   
The blonde stopped her trail of thoughts about Miss Woods, because she knew, that those thoughts would only get filthier if she kept thinking about her teacher. So the young girl decided to focus on her surroundings and realized she was one bus stop away from school.

  
When the bus stopped to drop the student off, Clarke checked her watch and discovered she still had 3 minutes to get to the class, which unfortunately was on the other side of the campus from the school entrance.

  
The young alpha chose to run to the class, and to her own stupor she made it in 4.28 minutes.

  
Unfortunately for her the door was already closed, so she knocked and opened it.  
As soon as the wood panel was out of the way, Clarke was met with annoyed green eyes.

  
They bored into her own for a few seconds before the brunette said "Griffin, you are late, again".

  
Clarke still panting because of her jog, started her apology saying "I'm sorry ma'am, but the bus was super la-"

  
The blonde girl was interrupted with a harsh, "The reason why you were late doesn't matter to me Griffin. Go sit, and remember to stop at my desk at the end of the lesson."

The teacher then, turned her attention back at the class. A very angry Clarke made her way to her chair, all the while mumbling she was just 1.28 minutes late, which was basically on time for any normal person.

  
____________

  
Clarke spent the entire class glaring at her teacher. She knew that she would get Saturday morning detention because of her morning tardiness. She had already been late twice to Miss Woods' class and escaped detention with her best puppy eyes. The young alpha actually thought the teacher had a soft for her, but she couldn't be sure of it considering the stoic attitude of the omega.

  
She absolutely couldn't get stuck at school on a Saturday morning. She had to go to work. After all, she desperately needed the money or she'd have to sleep at the shelter again. The motel bed wasn't more comfortable of the shelter bed, but at least there she didn't have to fear thieves.

  
No matter how hard she tried, when the bell rang Clarke still hadn't found a good excuse to give to the teacher. So she approached the woman's desk defeated, thinking she'd just have to hope for the best.

  
____________

  
"Griffin, you have been late 3 times to my class" Miss Woods stated. "I should have given you detention the first time you were. Do you have a good reason for which I shouldn't give you detention this time?" the teacher said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

  
"I swear the bus was late for real!" Clarke answered, maybe with a bit too much emphasis.

  
"This is your excuse every single time Griffin. If you know you'll be late for class taking that bus, why do you keep taking it?"

  
Clarke opened her mouth and closed it a few times not knowing what to answer to her teacher. So the omega started to talk again, "I'm sorry Clarke but I have to punish your tardiness. I will see you on Saturday morning for it."

  
"I have to work. Please can't you just forget it one more time? I promise you it won't happen again!"

  
The brunette fixated Clarke with a murderous glare before saying, "No Clarke. Now leave before you get more detention for being late for your next class." With that the brunette concluded the argument.

  
After that, Clarke glared at the woman a few more seconds, before deciding to leave. She didn't want to be punished even more for being rude. She went on with her day, hoping that Raven's mom would just disappear again so she could crash at the girl's house.  
She felt a very crappy friend for thinking about it for the whole day.

  
_____________

  
When Clarke arrived at the cafeteria, she spotted Octavia and Raven already seated at their usual table.

  
She filled her tray with food. 'Mmm pizza day. Yay!' she thought, and then went to sit down near her two omega friends. Octavia was a feisty girl that smelt like rain and charcoal. While Raven was a witty girl that smelt like fuel and metals.

  
They were two atypical omegas. They had both strong personality, and both of their scent were something you loved or hated, much like their personalities. Obviously Clarke loved them.

  
"Hey Clarkey!" Octavia and Raven greeted her at the same time, and they chuckled a little over the fact.

  
"Hey, girls. How are you doing?" Clarke answered.

  
"We're great Clarke, but we heard that today somebody finally got detention from the Commander!" Raven said teasing, while Octavia giggled.

  
Clarke groaned at them, proceeding to tell them that she would have to come at school on Saturday, instead of working. And both her friends knew what it meant for Clarke.

  
"Shit Clarke we're sorry. Maybe I could ask my mom to let you sleep at my place." Octavia said.

  
"Naa, no need for that O. You know how your mom gets when an alpha nears you." Clarke shuddered. She still feared Octavia's mom. She got hit with an umbrella, repeatedly, after being found on Octavia's room floor asleep.

  
"Yeah, I agree with Clarke, O. Not an option." came Bellamy's voice from behind Clarke.

He was followed by Jasper, Monty and Wells. All of their places weren't an option because their parents would smell Clarke from 10 miles distance.

  
"Mmm, maybe my mom will leave tonight, Clarke, and you can come at mine.. I'll text you if she leaves." Raven said with a sympathetic look.

  
"Yeah, thanks Rae let me know if it happens. Anyway let's change the subject of the discussion please."

  
"Sure… Why don't we talk about the fact that the teacher's pet got detention today" Bellamy said, making everybody at the table laugh, except Clarke.

  
The friends kept making fun of each other until the end of lunch, and then they separated to go on with their day.

  
_________

  
After school, Clarke went to the Ark café for her shift. It was boring as usual. She hated this job. She had to deal with rude costumers the whole time, with a fake smile on her face. But she needed the money, so she kept going on no matter what.

  
When it finally ended, her shitty day just got even worst, because she found out it was raining like hell outside. She also didn't have an umbrella, which was an item she hated after what happened with O's mom.

  
She pulled on her hood and started her trek towards the damn shelter, when a car pulled up near her.

  
At the driver's seat was Miss Woods, who basically commanded Clarke to get in the vehicle, leaving the young alpha no other choice but to obey.

  
"So where do I take you Clarke?" the omega asked kindly.

  
Clarke had no idea of how to answer that. So she simply stared at the woman until she heard her repeat the same question again. At that point, Clarke hoped for the best and decided to give the shelter address to the teacher, hoping she wouldn't realize where she'd be taking the girl.

  
Clarke wasn't so lucky.

"Clarke, why are you staying at a shelter?" the woman asked.

  
Clarke stared ahead of her. She did everything she could not to look in the woman's eyes while she said, "If you're not going to take me there, you can just leave me here right now."

  
"That is not what I asked you, Clarke."

  
Clarke started to move to get out of the car, when a firm hand gripped her forearm.

  
"Wait, it's down pouring outside."

  
"I know, but still I have to reach the damn shelter. So if you're not taking me there, you'd better let go of me right now." Clarke growled, losing a bit of her temper.

  
The omega frowned and glared a little at the alpha, before she then said "Give me a minute to think about it."

  
Clarke knew that the omega was thinking about calling the police or not. After all Clarke was still a 16 years old alpha, who had ran away from home. Even if her mom didn't declare the fact to the police, she would still be taken back there by them.

  
After what felt like an hour, the brunette finally took a decision. "Fine, I'll drive you."

  
Clarke smiled and thanked the teacher. The journey was made in complete silence. An awkward one. After a while, Clarke wasn't recognizing the streets anymore and she remembered the way to the shelter perfectly from the times she had to walk there.

  
She growled angrily to the driver, "Where the fuck are you taking me?"

  
"To my place, Clarke" the omega answered nonchalantly.

  
"What the hell are you talking about?"

  
"Do you mind stop cursing? I find it crass. Anyway I know for sure, that the shelter ran out of place tonight, Clarke." Miss Woods paused to look at Clarke, "I volunteer there few nights a week. With such a rain, we had to let everybody in."

  
Clarke should have thought about this. She should've known, that with such rain they'd take in whoever would show up at their door, and not just underage people. The young alpha stayed silent few more moments, breathing in the calming pheromones the omega was now emanating.

  
"Thank you" she whispered. She couldn't believe that this woman was kind enough to take an almost unknown pup alpha in her house, even if it was for just one night. Miss Woods smiled at her, and then nodded just once.

  
After that the silence remained, but it wasn't as awkward as the previous one. Mostly thanks to the calming pheromones the omega was emanating. Clarke loved them. She didn't feel so calm in ages. She thought she actually felt content, one thing she'd never thought to feel again.

  
The alpha knew she was staring at the driving goddess, but she couldn't help it. She felt a weird affection toward the woman. It wasn't simply gratitude, but real affection. Clarke was a little afraid of how easily this woman was winning her over, but in that moment, the alpha couldn't bring herself to care.


	2. Chapter 2

She knew what she'd want from her, a lonely omega, helping a young alpha? She'd want comfort, human touch. She'd want a soul to share. She'd want someone to share a bed with.

Because Clarke knew. She knew that no matter what, a kind gest must be repaid. She knew that nobody would do anything for free, without anything in exchange. Maybe Miss Woods wouldn't ask for it directly, but Clarke had already been in this kind of situation. She didn't want to owe anything to anybody.

She'd found herself thinking of the meaning of JUNAI. It meant pure love, the one where you give and you get, the one where you'd just get, get, and get.

  
For a second in that car she thought she'd found it.

Maybe she was a cynic. Maybe she'd lost hope, but she knew that nothing came for free. That's why the rest of the journey was made in silence. That was why she had survived on the streets more than a few days.

_________

The car stopped in front of a building. It was full of apartments. The building wasn't old, nor modern. It looked normal. It'd be the kind of building where a young couple would come to live.

  
She was led up some stairs, until she reached the 7th floor, without elevator.

The omega said she'd get used to it, it got a weird tune to her hears. Clarke never managed to get used to anything in the last 5 months since she left her home. She’d always had to change something.

From her partner, Finn, to the number of steps she'd have to make to reach the bed, nothing ever stayed the same.

That was why she knew the relationship between her and this young woman would change and soon.

That was why as soon as the door closed Clarke started what she'd think was the right thing to do.

She touched the woman, just like in her own dreams. She put her hands on petrified hips at first. 

  
She emitted strong dominant pheromones, the ones that would make any omega submit and drip for her. Then she started to kiss her teacher's neck.

However the omega underneath her fingertips remained motionless. A good girl ready for what was to come next, for what she'd asked, she thought.

She started kissing her collarbone, then proceeded with her neck, her jaw and slowly arriving to her mouth. As soon as she reached it, she thought she found paradise.

It was a chaste kiss they'd shared, because the omega was still unmoving, a press of her lips on a statue. It made her anxious, thinking that her advances fell on deft hears, it was why she started to move her hand. It traveled under the omega's shirt, directly on her breast.

The pheromones Clarke was pumping out were no longer the arousing ones, but the desperate kind. She was desperate for an affirmative response that never came.

She felt a soft hand pushing on her chest.

The smooth lips she was kissing detached from hers as she heard a tender voice tell her, "No, this is not what I want from you." The omega stared at her for a few heartbeats, "This is a safe place."

The woman pulled Clarke's hand from her chest, and stared in the young alpha's eyes.

Her eyes would speak of love and nothing more, or less. Clarke seemed unable to understand it.

  
Those eyes, where the ones reserved to somebody who lived on the other side of the line.

  
The ones that didn't need money. The ones that had a normal life and didn't have to find a new place to sleep almost every night. The ones who believed in pure love.

She found herself at a loss of words.

She kept emitting pheromones though, the kind that showed confusion, fear. Not the kind that alphas should emit in front of omegas.

But the teacher chose to make her pains stop, and pumped out again those calming pheromones, and said "The guest room is on the right and the bathroom is the door in the middle. My room is the one on the left. Please do not wake me unless it is necessary. Goodnight Clarke."

With that the omega retreated in her room and locked the door.

It only left Clarke with the choice of showering and then sleeping in a bed that was full of love no matter of how empty it was.

___________

She was woken up by a loud thud, and soft cursing. She actually thought of sleeping through it and not going to school that day, but she was pretty sure the teacher that was in the apartment with her wouldn't let her.

So instead of staying in bed, she decided to confront the woman she groped the previous night, before being rejected.

She was pretty sure she smelt of regret during the night. But now, she was fucking sure of it.

She made her way toward the kitchen that was filled with an amazing nice smell of coffee. As soon as she got inside the room, the air became poisoned with her pheromones.

She knew the omega sensed her waking up, Clarke started to pump out nervous pheromones, with the ones that communicated shame.

"Good morning Clarke. Would you like some coffee?" the beautiful woman in front of her said. The woman was in control of her emotions, no matter how tense the situation seemed.

"Yes, please." the young alpha replied.

The omega poured the coffee in two cups, leaving the sugar and the milk near in case Clarke would want it. The alpha liked her coffee black and bitter, just like the omega. She loved to taste the real essence of things, unpolluted by human sweet lies.

The omega stayed in control of her emotions. Almost as if she wasn't part of what happened the previous evening. She kept staring at Clarke with that cold demeanor that makes all her students   
cower in front of her, and right now, was making Clarke cower.

Clarke found it hard to look in those green eyes for quite some time. She still thought they'd see into her soul if she was to look up and meet them.

But she knew she would have to look in those emerald pools sooner or later and in the end she just did just that. In those beautiful things, she found nothing but understanding. Like the brunette knew what the alpha was going through, like the omega knew every simple thought that was going through the blonde's head.

Clarke was pretty sure that was the only reason why she blurted out an "I'm sorry I thought it was what you wanted. I mean nobody gives nothing for f-." Instead of the 'the fuck am I here for?, that swam through her head all night. She couldn't believe this was just an altruistic gesture, because if it was she'd have to rethink over all of her choices in the last year. If it was true, then she'd be the villain and she couldn't be.

Her apology was abruptly stopped.

"I do, Clarke." It was all the glacial omega said regarding last night. "I will come to the Ark tonight. If when you close the cafè you choose to walk away from me, I'll forget about everything that concerns you. If you choose to stick with me, you'll have to live by my rules as long you stay here." The woman made a pause, to be sure her words where received by her silent interlocutor. "You have the whole day to think about it. Make the right choice and don't talk about it to anyone."

And with that the alpha was left in the omega's unknown apartment unsupervised. It was an act of trust, the kind of trust that nobody would give to the person Clarke had become in the last 5 months, which the alpha needed so desperately.

___________

As soon as the omega left, Clarke started to look for something edible inside the flat. However after about 10 minutes, she gave up. The woman was a healthy food freak. There was no way in hell that the alpha was going to end up eating any of that shit.

Defeated and hungry, she went to get dressed and to brush her teeth.

  
She grabbed her backpack and left the lovely place that had already become a home in her head.

________

She arrived at school on time and spent the whole day thinking about the woman's offer. She didn't listen to a word her teachers said during classes. It seemed like she was in a daze the entire day.

If she accepted, she'd have to live under the omega's rules, but she'd have a home.

Yet, she couldn't do it. Miss Woods had to earn something from it, right? She couldn't believe the omega was doing this just because it was the right thing to do. No, there was no fucking way. So instead of making a decision, Clarke chose to wait. Her plan consisted in making the omega spill why she'd take Clarke in and then she'd simply do what she always used to do, go with the flow. She was so satisfied with her idiotic plan to not register the arrival of her two favorite omegas.

"Clarke? Why are you smiling like a total idiot?" Raven asked.

"Did you get laid?" Octavia added.

"Uh, no no, I was just spacing out." Clarke managed to say, which was something, considering that the 95% of her neurons were thinking about Miss Woods.

"Oh my god, you totally got laid!" Octavia said while smirking.

"No Octavia I d-"

"Did you find another Finn?" Raven interrupted her with a serious face.

"No Rae, you know I don't do that shit anymore." Clarke lied miserably.

"Then where did you sleep last night?" Octavia said clenching her jaw.

Both of the omegas always knew when the alpha was lying, which infuriated Clarke. "Where I sleep it's none of your business! Don’t act like you care, when most of the time you don't know where I am! You just don't care where the fuck I am!" Clarke growled in a threatening way.

The omegas knew that Clarke believed that attack is the best defense one could have. They also weren't the kind of girls who backed down from a fight.

That's why Octavia growled, "It was your choice to leave your place. It’s not our fault if you don't have a bed to sleep at night. You also know you can't always stay at our places or our parents will take you back at your mother's. So. Stop. Acting. Like. A. Bitch."

Clarke glared at Octavia for a while, before announcing she was leaving the table to fuck somebody to get a place to stay in tonight then.

Before she could leave though, Raven grabbed her arm and softly said "Please Clarke… We're worried for you. We don't want you to end up chained to a toilet in some creep's house."

The alpha knew Raven was right and that her friends were just worried about her. She was lucky the first time round with Finn. Yes, he was an asshole that broke both her heart and Raven's but still he was harmless. If she wasn't lucky, maybe she'd end up meeting a creep for real.

She sat back in her place, swallowed her pride and mumbled "Sorry for being a dick."

The omegas smiled at her, knowing how hard it was for Clarke to admit that she'd made a mistake. They asked again where the girl slept the previous night.

Clarke pondered about what telling her friends, and after a few moments she decide to just omit the woman's name from her story. She gave her friends a truthful and accurate description of what happened the night before and in the morning.

"Clarke you said you were going to tell us the truth." Raven reminded her.

"And I am."

"Rae, maybe she's not lying. Maybe this chick just wants to help a kid in need" Octavia said. The young omega was always the hopeful one of the trio.

"That'd be fucking weird O." Raven said to the younger omega.

"There's no way she is." Clarke said.

Both Raven and Octavia knew why Clarke didn't believe in altruistic gestures, charity foundations and religions. They always listened to the alpha when she'd pour her heart out while drunk. So they decided to agree that the best way of proceeding was the one the blonde's already thought to.

__________

She was locking the door of the café when she heard a car pull up. She recognized the engine noises, and knew without turning back that it was Miss Woods'.

When she turned, the woman in the car was staring at her with an eyebrow raised. It looked like she was silently asking for Clarke's answer.

Clarke walked over and got in the car. She was going to follow through her plan and ask the woman why she was doing this. As soon as they'd reached the house, she'd start the interrogation.


	3. Chapter 3

The journey to the apartment was made in complete silence.

Clarke was sure that Miss Woods had a kink for silence and that the embarrassing ones were her favorites.

....................................

The omega led the young alpha up the stairs, just like the previous time.

She opened the door calmly, gesturing to Clarke to get inside first, soon following the blonde and then closing the door.

The younger girl noticed that the teacher loved routines, because this was exactly what happened the first time she was invited in the apartment. She then proceeded to leave her keys on a hook near the door and the purse on a coat hook nearby. The omega then directed herself toward the kitchen to pour two glasses of water. 

She left one glass on the counter and took the other one, she leaned on the sink and started to sip at it while staring at Clarke with a raised brow.

She was giving Clarke the first move, and the alpha took it without second thought. "So, what do you get from all of this?"

"Nothing, Clarke" was all the omega said, still keeping her piercing stare on the blonde alpha.

"Bullshit!" was the girl's answer.

Clarke has always been a hot headed alpha. It was her weakness. She was incapable of winning an argument, using only her words because she used to lose her temper all the time. She'd usually win them by making her interlocutor submit with her pheromones, which was something that would never happen with Miss Woods it seemed.

Her mom used to help her with this situation. She would have loved to see Clarke become a politician. That was why as soon as Clarke showed the signs of being an alpha she started to give the girl lessons on how to control her innate aggression.

Clarke was trying to remember her mother's lessons. So she took a deep breath and then proceeded to say, "Look, I'm not stupid, ok? Also I won't tell a soul what you're about to say, so please just tell me truth. I need to know" the alpha pleaded. She thought that maybe showing herself reasonable, and a bit vulnerable, would make the omega realize she could trust her.

The woman in front her kept her features stoic. She didn't move a muscle on her face. She kept herself cold, like nothing could get through her. In that moment, Clarke thought that the omega would have been an amazing politician. The woman was a master at hiding her emotion.

"I'm doing this to help you, Clarke" Miss Woods kept her tone even. Nothing could faze that woman, Clarke thought. "I can assure you I' m not gaining anything out of this. In fact I'm the one risking here, Clarke. Why can't you accept that?"

The alpha wasn't stupid. She knew that the omega was now trying to get the upper hand, insinuating herself in her head. 

"What happened to you, Clarke?" the omega asked, moving around the counter to get closer to the alpha. “What made you stop believing in good gestures?” Every question was escorted by a step. “Why can't YOU trust me, Clarke?” The woman was only one step away from the blonde. “Why are you so afraid of letting me help you?” Now the omega was whispering. Her tone kept low because of the proximity. It was sweet, like honey and inquisitive. Her breath warm and wet on the blonde's jaw and ear. “I need you to take the first step.” 

Clarke's head was lost inside of a sea of coaxing pheromones. She couldn't get a grip on her thoughts. It was like she was tilting, she just wanted to give everything to the omega that was pressuring her for an answer.

 

“Please Clarke, let me in.” She was slowly articulating her words, doing everything she could to keep the alpha inside of this trance.

The omega was playing dirty. Clarke realized that too late, she was trying her best to not give the omega what she wanted. It was a power struggle that the alpha was losing.

“I can't. If, if you're telling the truth, it means I'm the bad guy. I can't be...”

Miss Woods moved her hand to the back of Clarke's neck. She put little pressure on the back of the girl's head, as if she was asking the alpha to put her head in the crook of her neck. Clarke settled her head where the omega wanted it. She proceeded to wrap her arms around her teacher and leaned her weight on her. 

The brunette wasn't prepared for the extra weight, and stumbled backwards until she hit the counter. “If you're one of the good guys, it means that they exist. It means I'm the selfish one. That I've betrayed him. That I've betrayed her. If it's true, I won't be able to look at myself in the mirror, anymore. It means I'm one of the bad guys.” Clarke took a deep breath and continued talking. “He taught me that, you know? He always said that there are good guys and bad guys in this world. He always said that we were good guys. When he died I stopped believing it, because how could something like that happen to a good guy?”

In that position, the omega's pheromones were taking control of her. The alpha found herself spilling everything, and not in a coherent way.

“He was in coma, they said he would never wake up again. I couldn't let him go. I just, I couldn't. My mom, she did it.” Tears were welling in her eyes. She started to shake. 

“Who, Clarke?” the omega asked.

“My dad… She said it was the right thing to do, but I didn't want to believe her. I just told her she didn't want to take care of him anymore, that she wanted to just find a new alpha to mount her. I blamed her. Told her she killed him because she was a whore. ” She started to cry, after she admitted it. “She did it because she loved him. I thought she was one of the bad guys. I left because I hated her so much. I had to blame her. How was I supposed to believe bad things happens to good guys like him? He was my hero. He always taught me to be the good guy, to love in the purest way. When I left, I stopped living by his rules. I started to believe that people didn't do anything, unless there was something to gain out of it. I just started to believe that only bad guys were real.”

Now the alpha was sobbing, but she couldn't stop talking. It was liberating. “How could I become this? I can't believe I'm the one who wanted to make him suffer. I can't accept I was the one to destroy her like this. How can I be the good guy now?”

Clarke lifted her head to look the omega in the eyes, showing her all of the pain she was feeling in that moment. “I couldn't accept that I was the bad guy. I fought so hard to keep believing my own lie. I failed them. If you do this, I won't be able to keep living in this lie.” The girl now was pleading the woman. She was begging her to give her some peace. “Please just give something, anything to make me feel the good guy again.”

“I can't Clarke.” The omega was now looking at her with empathy and compassion. She could feel her voice trembling with emotions, which emotions she couldn't understand. “All I can give you, is a home. I can give you time to heal and I can tell you, that you can make amends. That you can grow up and forgive yourself. That you can make your mother forgive yourself. I can give you all the time you need.”

“How can I make her forgive me?”

“You're the only one that knows how to do that.”

 

Clarke kept crying for hours after she explained herself to Miss Woods.

The omega guided the girl's head to her neck again and started to rub her back soothingly while pumping out reassuring pheromones.

Even after the tears have subsided, they didn't move. If it was up to Clarke, she would have never moved again.

She was feeling safe in the omega's embrace, understood and loved. It made her remember how it felt to be hugged by her dad. She was enjoying this too much and that was why she moved to get closer to the omega, tightening her arm around the slim figure and burying her nose in the woman's neck.

Her new position made the omega release a whine.

“You ok?” was all that Clarke croaked out after hearing the sound.

“Yeah, but I really need you to stop leaning all your weight on me.”

The alpha blushed furiously and quickly readjusted herself so that she was still hugging the omega loosely, without putting her weight on her. Now the young girl was facing the teacher again. She was openly staring in those emerald eyes. 

Miss Woods was staring right back at her. 

The alpha was captured by her eyes, that she didn't even register the woman was re-positioning her hand to caress her jaw. When it made contact with her face, she jumped. Her cheeks tinged with pink, and the omega let out a chuckle, Clarke's new favorite sound in the world.

“Maybe we should move. So that I could start making dinner.” the brunette said shyly, caressing Clarke's neck with her nose, inhaling the alpha scent.

“Um, yeah sure” the young girl said, letting the woman out of her grasp.

The teacher smiled at her one last time and started the dinner, telling Clarke to get a shower in the meantime.

 

When Clarke came back from her shower, she found the dinner ready on the table. 

The omega was sitting on the couch, reading a newspaper, waiting for the alpha to finish. When she arrived in the room, the omega smiled at her, putting down the paper and approaching the dinner table. 

Clarke was surprised to see the omega wearing just a loose t-shirt and some shorts. She always saw her wearing pant suits, skirts and shirts at school. Without realizing, the young girl started to stare at her teacher's tights. The piece of skin that Clarke had the pleasure to see for the first time.

She was pulled out of her little world by Miss Woods, who cleared her voice to bring her back on heart. She was faced with a smirking omega, who was silently demanding an explanation.

Once again the alpha blushed, and mumbled “Um, sorry Miss Woods, but you know, I've never seen you dressed so...” 'Little, sexily, provocatively...yep Griffin you're a perv' Clarke thought to herself, before finishing her sentence with a “casually.”

“Well I don't like to sleep in skirts and shirts Clarke.” the omega smirked again, “Also when we're alone, you can call me Lexa.”

Clarke beamed at her and nodded. “Sure thing, Lexa.” Clarke couldn't wait to know how it would feel to have her name rolling off her tongue, so she said it right away.

They settled themselves at the table and ate what Lexa made. Clarke had no idea of what she was eating, but she was happy that the healthy food the omega was making her eat didn't taste as bad as it looked. When they were done, Clarke decided to make herself useful and cleaned all of the dirty dishes.

It was when she settled back at the table that Lexa decided to start the serious talks again.

“I believe you are staying, right Clarke?”

The alpha stiffened, and nodded, avoiding the omega's eyes. She didn't want to have another talk full of emotion, like the one that happen before. She didn't have the energy for it. 

“I know it's been a long day for you, but we will have to talk about the living arrangements sooner or later.”

“Yeah I know, but could it be tomorrow, please?” Clarke asked with her best puppy dog eyes, which earned her an eye roll, a sigh, and a victory.

“Fine, but tomorrow we will talk about it. When do you finish at the cafe?” the woman asked defeated.

“I don't work tomorrow” Clarke said smiling “I asked for the day off, because it's Octavia's birthday and we gotta celebrate it!” She paused a little and then spoke once more “um, I'm actually supposed to sleep at her place.”

Lexa sighed. “Fine, we'll talk about it on Saturday morning. Oh yes. You still have detention. Try to not be late.” Lexa smiled mischievously and then added “Good night, Clarke” before retreating to her room.

The alpha groaned disapprovingly and then started to go towards her room mumbling a “Goodnight Commander.”


	4. Chapter 4

Sleep didn't come easy. She was confused. How could she overcome everything that happened last year with just one talk. How could she find peace so easily, after what she's done.

She didn't get it. She should be feeling like crap, right? She has just admitted all the things she did wrong, but yet, she was now at peace. Was it because now she was starting to heal, or maybe was it because she was feeling a little bit like her old self again?

Was it because now she had a new purpose? Clarke found it the most reasonable answer. Because for a long time she just kept surviving and not living. Maybe now she could be the good guy, what her dad wanted. Maybe like this she'd keep her dad alive, at least in his teaching. She could right her wrongs, make her mother forgive her.

It was hard for her to wrap her head around it, but still she was happy and determinate. She wouldn't let herself down, nor Lexa.

Lexa.

That was something else she couldn't figure out. She also couldn't figure out how just one talk with the magnetic omega made her change her thoughts. She couldn't get how easily the omega made her walls shatter. Nobody before her could get this walls to even shake, yet the woman shattered them. 

Her mum tried with everything, the first few times she ran away her mother would always call the cops and denounce the fact, so that the police would actively search for her, making it impossible to stay in a shelter. She even tried to send her to a shrink. She never said a word to the guy.

Her friends tried too. Octavia would get her drunk and then listen to her incoherent rants, which in Clarke's opinion the best way to make her talk.

Bellamy would lure her to a gym, promising her a warm meal if she'd do some exercise to get out a little bit of rage. After a while, she started to go with him willingly. The first few times were pure torture, but in the end it was a good way to get her to open up. He dissipated the rage with exercise, making her hearth lighter.

Jasper and Monty made her smoke a lot of weed. When she did that, she used to make up a lot of analogy between her life and, well, food. Like the time where they'd spend 30 minutes talking about why ice creams had to be so little and finish so soon and why salads were endlessly. Nobody would actually understand anything during those nights, but at least she always laughed.

Finn, the bastard known as Finn, would tell her he loved her. That he'd be always by her side, that they'd fight everything together. Just you and him against the world. No, wait, you, him and Raven. That guy was a real dick, and now thinking about him, made Clarke's skin crawl. That guy had 2 girls. The perfect boyfriend. She hated herself for having her first time with him. The only good thing that came out from all of that was Raven.

She couldn't believe her luck. After all that happened with Finn, when Raven found her in a line to get checked in in a shelter, she still dragged Clarke to her place to make her sleep on the couch. Telling her that she should thank her, because if it wasn't for the alpha she would still be dating that piece of shit. Raven was the kind of girl that would always call you on your shit. She was always ready to make Clarke face her mistakes. Unfortunately for her, when she did try to call her out on the ones about her family, the alpha shout her out. The blonde had no mercy and simply told her to mind her own business, more specifically her drunken mother. Since that episode, Raven and Clarke never talked about family.

The one that chose the worst approach was Wells. He tried to talk her, with no alcohol and weed involved, just a heart to heart talk. Not a good idea, because that released all of Clarke's wrath. Clarke didn't have anything on him to make him shut up like Raven. Wells was the kind of guy that always did everything by the book. That was why he was the one, who got a punch on the jaw.

Thinking about him made the girl's hearth ache in her chest. After their fight, she kept a quite a lot of distance from him. She was torn between rage and guilt. She couldn't face him, and when he did another fight escalated. After that they tried to be friends again, but it wasn't like before. Awkward silence would always be their companion, so Clarke decided to avoid him, unless they were in group.

Thinking about her friends made Clarke realize, that was where she should start her apology tour.

In the last months, she didn't hurt just her mum, but all the people that surrounded her. She decided that she'd start with Wells at Octavia's party the next day. She'd have to swallow her pride and apologize, no big deal, right?

…...........  
   
Her annoying alarm went on at 6:30 like every morning. She groaned and then turned it off as soon as she could. She totally forgot to change it last night, so now she was up at the crack of dawn for no reason. If she'd have to take the bus it would be the right time to wake up, but she'd figured that Lexa would drive her today.

Instead of going back to sleep, she decided to start her day. She thought of trying to do something nice for her host by cooking her something. She was an awful cook, but she was pretty sure that in the cabinet above the sink was a pancake mix. She'd just have to be careful to not burn it.

She got up from the bed and moved toward the kitchen. When she got there she found that breakfast had already been made. A bowl of fruit sat on the table waiting to be eaten. Next to it there was note that said to be ready at 7.30 or she'd have to get the bus. Sometimes the omega had zero manners.

She was in the middle of her bowl, when the front door opened revealing a very sweaty Lexa, wearing some short shorts and a sport bra. Her eyes went right to her abs. Damn those things were defined. She couldn't be blamed for the thoughts that started in her mind. She'd love to kiss them and run her tongue over her perfect muscles and do many other things to her teacher body.

However she was pulled out of her thoughts by a dry “Stop staring and finish your food. I won't be late because of you.”

“Jezz, I didn't know you got nice early in the morning. If I knew, I would have woke up before you left.” Clarke sarcastically retorted.

It earned the alpha a glare and another rude answer. “Move your ass Clarke. I'll be out of the shower in te, and you still have to take one. Eat and do it fast.”

“I showered last night, relax. Also I thought you found this kind of language crass, if I'm not mistaken” Clarke smirked at the end of her sentence.

“Just eat.” was all the teacher said before moving toward the bathroom.

Clarke took it as a victory and proceeded to finish her breakfast.

….......

   
The car drive toward the school was a torture.

Clarke didn't want a repeat of the previous time, when she and the teacher just sat there in silence. 

She decided to start the radio, but that earned her a look and a comment from the older woman. “You should ask before touching, Clarke. Nobody ever taught you that or did it simply not register?”

The alpha chose to not reply and simply kept fumbling with the knobs. When she found a song she knew, she stopped and started to sing along. Milkshake, that was kind of a dated song, but in truth it never gets old.

The omega huffed and changed the station on a boring news channel.

No matter what the grumpy omega did. There was nothing that could make the alpha lose her newfound good mood, so Clarke just started to hum the song.

“Jesus, do you mind stopping, please?” the brunette asked exasperated by the blonde's cheerfulness.

“Only if you stop the grumpiness” Clarke smiled at the teacher “Also, you can talk to me if something's bothering you, ya know? I could help.”

“Yeah, for sure.” the omega replied with a sarcastic tone.

“You know just because you're the “adult” it doesn't mean that I can't help you and by the way right now you're the only one acting like a child.” The teacher just stared confused at her, so the young girl kept talking “I'm not dumb, I mean. I've been in your class for 2 years and I'm pretty sure you're the kind of person that thinks teenagers are just a pack of hormonal pups that roam around the school with just one thought in mind.”

“I never said th-” the omega was abruptly interrupted by her companion. 

“True, but you think it” the alpha smirked victorious, she knew that she had Lexa cornered because of the pout that was forming on the beautiful teacher's face “Told you not dumb. Maybe blonde, but not dumb.” Clarke now was flashing the woman a huge grin. “So are you gonna tell me what's up now?”

Lexa sighed and said “Fine just let me park.” 

The duo was now stationed in front of a park that was 10 minutes away from the school in one of the alley that private school kids would never travel.

The alpha didn't leave that school because her mum threatened to denounce her latest escape to the police again if she didn't. She also told her to not let her grades lower too much or it would happen the same thing. The woman said that even if Clarke didn't care about her future, she still did. That was why she still kept her attendance as regular as possible, and after all that happened she was happy that her mum forced her to continue school.

After the parking maneuver, the omega sighed and started to tell the young girl the reason of her obnoxious behavior. “I have a meeting with Vice Principal Wallace” Just that was enough of an explanation. “I want to bring back the debate team so I have to ask him for the money…” the brunette sighed again, feeling defeated already.

Clarke now totally understood why the omega was being such a bitch. “And you'll have to deal with the sleaziest specimen of alpha in the whole world.” 

Mr. Cage Wallace was a real insensitive, alpha chauvinist prick and a big pig. He was the kind of alpha that thought that omegas were only breeding material. Figuring him out wasn't difficult at all, you'd just have to have the pleasure of assisting to one of his terribly boring lessons.

If an omega would ask him a question, they would end up being derided and remembered of how much of a waste of money it was to give them education.

He also loved to give them creepy overly sexualized pointed stares and viscid comments over their appearances. Unfortunately, the bastard was as creep as smart and every one of his sexist comments couldn't be considered inappropriate enough to cost him his job. After all, he was the principal's son.

The principal himself wasn't a bad guy, but still he always covered his idiotic son's ass when things got rough for the guy. Clarke was sure she heard him reprimand the prick about his conduct more than once, so maybe Lexa could use that in her service.

“Maybe you could find a way to bring the principal in the matter, or maybe get one of the alpha or beta teacher to ask him. I'm pretty sure you could manage that.” Clarke said smirking mischievously, remembering how Lexa coaxed her to talk.

The omega blushed slightly, and that made the blonde grin.

“I am not going to ask for anybody's help.” the teacher frowned and pouted at the same time.

Clarke found it adorable and started to smile to herself, while string at the woman's features.

“But maybe I could manage to get Dante and Cage listen to me simultaneously.” the brunette said, locking herself out of the real world to strategize on her battle plan.

After a few seconds, she even started to smile, which made Clarke's stomach start to do funny things. Seeing a smile on that face was oddly rare, and she thought that it was a crime to deprive the world of such a beautiful sight. All that mattered to the alpha in that moment was to immortalize everything about Lexa, so that she could make a masterpiece out of it during the day.

Both women were forcibly pulled out from their thoughts by a loud guitar blasting from the teacher's phone. Clarke watched as Lexa turned it down and then proceeded to explain the student that she was meant to be at school in 10 minutes and that the walk would only take her 5 minutes.

Clarke nodded and left the car after she said her goodbyes.

The brunette answered her with a relieved “Thank you.” and then pulled off toward the school.

The alpha couldn't understand why, but the she found herself more and more attracted to the weird omega that never stopped to amaze her.

….......

Clarke spent her day as usual. She was bored by almost every lesson but still took her notes, or at least she tried to do that in between her thoughts and considerations over Lexa.

It was weird how the thoughts about the woman would pop up in her brain.

She would ponder about many unrelated things about the woman, like her eyes colour.  
Was it green or grey?

How good would Lexa look as Tomb Rider?

Was she a bottom or a top?

What was her favorite book?

What was her favorite position in bed?

Was she the boring classic type?

Or was she the kind that liked to try every position on the Kamasutra?

Who did she grew up with?

How are her parents?

Who did she vote for at the last election?

Does she have a girlfriend or a boyfriend?

Does she like woman alphas or men alphas?

Was she even into alphas?

Maybe she was a betas kind of omega, or an omegas kind of omega, you never know.

Clarke stayed on the thought for most of her history class feeling torn between wanting the teacher to like alphas or omegas. In the end, she compromised, hoping that the woman would like both.

She kept asking herself all of this questions throughout the whole day, and after lunch she started to be obsessed about how the brunette's meeting went. Playing in her mind many different scenarios until the end of her classes.

She couldn't keep still for the entire time writhing in her chair, and hoping that the woman didn't break Wallace's nose. Was Lexa happy with the outcome? Was she upset? She couldn't shake those thoughts out of her mind. What if Lexa was upset and needed some comfort? What if that prick had said something sexist and the omega was now punching a wall instead of his face? Was she happy and wanted to gush about it? Would she smile again? That was what convinced Clarke to head toward the teacher's class instead of Bellamy's car that was waiting to bring her friend group to his and Octavia's place.

When she arrived in front of the teacher's door, she saw Lexa stuffing away some sheets in her purse. She hovered a little there trying to understand the woman's mood, but as usual it was unreadable, so she decided to simply go inside.

She approached the omega's desk loudly, to make sure her presence would be known in the room.

When the omega turned around, she greeted Clarke with a warm smile and a soft “Hey.” Well that meant she had what she wanted.

“Hey,” Clarke started her answer with a smile, “How is everything going? I mean how did the meeting go?”

“Actually, there was no meeting,” the omega said happily, “ I managed to get Dante involved by stalking him until he took his coffee, and then I talked his ears off, sparking his interest. So I basically bypassed Cage and got the principal's approval right away.” The omega was now grinning proudly to herself.

“Anyway, why are you here, Clarke?”

The alpha blushed and started to stutter out a good reason for being in the class other than the one that she wanted to know how things went for the teacher. “Um, well you know, I... It's so hot in here isn't it?” she chuckled nervously. She didn't think of what to say to explain her presence. She told the teacher she'd be gone until Saturday.

The omega fixed her with a curious stare. “Clarke, relax, what happened?”

The blonde started to blush even more. Was there a way to admit that she obsessed about her for the whole day without sounding too creepy? That she couldn't leave without knowing her state of mind. That she wouldn't leave if she didn't know that everything was ok, and today's occurrence was a minor one. Two days of acquaintance and she was already whipped. Clarke's mind wasn't working any more. She was also taking centuries to answer so she decided to play the nonchalant card. 

After 5 minutes of awkwardness and while she was still blushing, she shrugged one shoulder and started to say “Just you know, making sure everything was ok with you, ya know?” and chuckled again.

That made Lexa erupt into a belly laugh. “All of that to ask me if I was ok?”

Now Clarke was a bright red and was also staring at her feet. “Yeah well, that's all. Yep I guess I'll see you on Saturday.” 

She turned toward the door and started to leave. Before she could, Lexa grabbed her arm to make her turn around. The motion left Clarke and the woman standing in front of each other with only a few inches to separate them.

It was then that the brunette rested her hand on the blonde's face whispering “ Thank you, you don't have to worry for me.” 

The proximity made Clarke lose any kind of concern about their location, so she pressed her body to Lexa's and put her head in the crook of her neck, smelling the purest essence of the omega.

“I couldn't leave without knowing if you were ok. I know it's stupid because it wasn't a big deal, but I just couldn't…” 

Before finishing the sentence, she pushed Lexa toward the desk and kissed her neck. That made the omega shiver and the alpha smiled, pushing their cores a little closer. She wasn't hard but her blood was starting to rush there. Feeling the hardening member made the omega let out a chocked moan and a warning “Clarke, the door is open.”

“So, what?” the alpha raised her head to face the beautiful brunette, who was now pumping out aroused pheromones. “We want the same thing. Don't fight it.” She pushed her body in between the woman's legs. Maybe Lexa managed to keep her body under control the other times that Clarke approached her, but now her resolution was faltering. “Let go, Lexa.” After that, she rubbed their centers together and brought her face to the omega's to finally kiss her. Unfortunately, the omega recovered from the Clarke's induced haze and pushed her back. 

“You're 16 Clarke. I'm not some creep who sleeps with teenagers. It's illegal and most of all morally wrong. I won't do something like that just because it feels good.” the omega said, while turning around panting and resting her weight on her hands that were positioned on the desk. “I won't change my mind so please stop.”

Lexa was now emitting frustrated pheromones, being torn between what she believed right and what wrong. Clarke was unmoving admiring the woman's resolution. After few moments of silence, the alpha hugged the omega from behind, caressing with her nose the place she kissed on the woman's neck while purring and pumping out reassuring pheromone.

“I can't promise you to stop, but I can try if that's what you really want.”

“Yes, please” the omega said keeping her eyes closed.

The alpha released her and turned around, heading to Bellamy's car with a sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke slowly walked toward the car trying to find her good mood again. Being rejected by Lexa, again, made her upset. She knew she was pleasant on the eye and she knew the brunette always liked her appearances. That was why her friends called her teacher's pet. That was what pissed her off the most.

She knew that the omega liked to stare at her chest during tests. She would never do it in any evident or creepy way, but Clarke knew it and after she told Raven, the rest of her friends soon found out. It was kind of cute that when Clarke found her staring, the omega would soon blush furiously and would start to stare at some sheets on the desk. It always made Clarke smirk.

That was why when the omega brought her home she thought it was because she wanted to satiate her needs.

She knew now for sure that Lexa had a thing for her, but she couldn't act on it because of her morality, and Clarke couldn't magically change her age.

It frustrated her endlessly, that affected her mood poorly and right now she couldn't afford it.

She needed to play the happy girl part at Octavia's birthday. She wasn't going to be a shitty friend again and she had to make Wells forgive her. 

So when she approached the car, she sported a huge grin on her face and asked, “Everybody ready for the party of the year?”

She was met with loud cheers from her friends and a jokingly “You'd be late to your own funeral, Griff” coming from Bellamy. 

That made her smile. She stuck out her tongue mockingly toward the other alpha, before hopping in his car. The boy started the engine and headed toward his place. Octavia's and Bellamy's mum had to leave at lunch time for some business trip so this year they had the house to party.

….........

Once they arrived at the house, Octavia and Raven greeted them with beer bottles. Clarke was pretty sure they were a gift from Raven's mum, along with the rest of the alcohol bottles inside. Right now, only her closest friends were here. Everybody was there, except Wells, who had to do something for his dad, it would seem. It has to be Clarke's typical luck. The rest of the guests were supposed to arrive around 10 pm and the alpha was informed by Jasper and Monty that Wells would probably arrive with his football buddies by then.

She was already angry because of Lexa and now she'd have to talk to Wells in the middle of a crowd with blasting music. She thought that she deserved few drinks with her friends to relax before facing the other alpha.

…......

The group cheerfully chatted while drinking beer and smoking some weed before the pizza arrived. Octavia ordered 8 pizzas; 4 of those were devoured by the two alphas and the rest were equally shared between the two betas and the two omegas.

After dinner, they set chips, plastic glasses, and everything that was needed for the party on some tables in the living room and started the party with some games. At first, they played alcoholic Russian roulette. They basically filled some shot glasses with alcohol and some other with juice positioned them over the number board. You had to spin and drink the glass on the number, easy and light, because Bellamy was the one who filled the glasses. He didn't want anybody to get drunk before the actual party.

Then Raven proposed the King game, Clarke's kryptonite. All of her friends knew that Clarke had a love/hate relationship with that game. She loved it because it always got her drunk and she hated it because she always ended up being Raven's and Octavia's drink buddy and that meant she'd have to drink every time a card was revealed.

…........

During the game, people started to show up. A small crowd gathered to assist their game and laugh every time Bellamy pulled out an 8, because Octavia put it as rule that whoever pulled out an 8 had to peck Clarke on the lips. Clarke didn't care much about her partner gender. She liked the person not their attributes, but Bellamy was straight as an arrow and every time he pulled an 8 he huffed, complained and scrunched up his nose before pecking the other alpha, who kept teasing him by sending kisses his way during the game.

The game soon made everybody pretty drunk and it ended with Clarke. who pulled out the last king and then drank the concoction that was the king cup. It made the alpha really, really drunk. In the end, Octavia and Raven dragged her out in the back porch with a bottle of water giggling and stumbling everywhere. They sat the alpha in a chair and told her to drink the water and that they'd be back in half an hour to give her the ok to go back to the party. While they were telling her this, Clarke kept saying that she wasn't drunk at all and she could keep drinking but it only made the omegas giggle harder before leaving the alpha to sober up.

While the blonde was sobering up drinking her water and mumbling to herself that she wasn't drunk at all, she was approached by Niylah. She and the omega girl had a light and fun agreement.

“Well, I see you're as sober as usual” the omega opened the debate.

“Don't look so disappointed. Everybody knows I'm more fun like this” Clarke answered, giving a charming smile to the omega.

Niylah took a sip of her beer and then smirked. “I have to agree.” Still smirking, the omega sat in her lap and asked, “So, are you ready for some real fun?”

Their noses were almost touching and Clarke was staring in her eyes pensive. She was now choosing between sex and talking to Wells. Few days ago, she'd have totally chosen sex, but right now she'd have to decline or even better postpone. 

“How about we have fun later? Just an hour or two. I got to talk to Wells first. Then I'm all yours,” the alpha smiled drunkenly.

“Fine for me,” the omega said and pointed to Clarke Wells' position, telling her quickly “make it quick though.” before leaving. 

The girl smiled and approached his alpha friend. She arrived to the group of people where Wells was stationed. Unfortunately for her, he was with the football idiots as the alpha called them. 

They never liked her because of her sexual orientation. They thought that alphas should only sleep with omegas and female betas. Even though they didn't like her, they never voiced it mostly, because Wells told them to shut up the first time they had tried to say anything bad about her.

She opened her way in the conversation with a drunk “Hey guys…Do you mind if I steal Wells for a while?” 

It earned her many glares but still Wells followed her to a more secluded area of the back garden. 

They were now facing each other and Wells asked, “So Clarke…What do you want to talk to me about?” 

The alpha might have been a little drunk, but she was sure that her friend said that in an annoyed tone. That was something he never did, especially to Clarke, no matter how bad they had fought.

“Just wanted to talk to my best friend. No big deal dude.” she stalled, trying to find the courage to apologize.

Wells snorted and said, “Just drunk Clarke wants to talk to her best friend. The sober one loves to run away instead” the boy snarled.

 

His sarcastic remark didn't help with the alpha's mood, but most of all it surprised her. The boy wasn't the kind of guy who attacked unprovoked. It was weird but Clarke thought that she deserved it, so she ignored it and started her apology.

“Look Wells I know I acted like a dick in the past few months, but now I really want to make up for all the stupid things I've done.” the blonde said, giving the other alpha her most sincere look before continuing, “and I wanted to start with you because you're my best friend. I know I hurt you, ok? I know I hurt you when you were trying to help me and I'm sorry for that. Please just give me another chance… I don't want to keep pretending to be your friend. I want to be your friend.”

The alpha smiled at the end of her speech. She wanted to give herself a pat on the shoulder for making a mildly convincing speech without having it prepared before.

She saw Wells eyes soften for a second but then they were back to being hard again.

“You think that a drunken apology is going to make everything ok between us again?” the boy said angrily edging closer to her, “You always pull this shit when you're drunk. You punched me twice in the face while I was just trying to help you, and you think that is enough?” 

 

He was now facing her with only few inches to separate them. Crowding another alpha’s personal space was a sign of aggression and Wells knew it. Just like he knew that he was making the girl lose her temper. 

Clarke kept a straight face and said in warning ,“You need to back off and stop acting like you can't make mistakes.”

She was bewildered by his behavior. The other alpha was often mistaken for a beta boy, because he always acted composed and non-aggressive.

Wells smirked at her and took another step closer. “Or what? You gonna hit me while you're trying to apologize?”

Clarke wasn't an easy girl to trick. She knew that Wells was trying to piss her off so if she'd hit him she would only prove him right. Even if she didn't know the reasons behind his actions, she wouldn't let him talk like this to her. That was why she kept her cool. He was nothing compared to Lexa. She was the only one who could manipulate the alpha.

“No, and I know what you're trying to do. If you think I'm that stupid, maybe you should go get checked 'cause I think you need help.”

The blonde knew that Wells hated to be called dumb. He always said that being in the football team didn't make him stupid, like his dad always said. It was also why he worked so hard that he only had straight A’s. That comment pissed him off, and made him push her backward. 

“Are you saying I'm stupid?” Wells growled threateningly pumping out aggressive pheromones. 

She knew she fucked up the moment Wells emitted them, because now she'd have to submit or fight and Clarke would never submit in front of anybody. 

“That's exactly what I'm saying. Well if you didn't get it, you totally are.” she kept talking, not thinking that Wells would make the first move.

He punched the girl in the face, catching her left eye, while she was trying to dodge it. It made her stumble back a little. She was also happy that he didn't get her precisely, or she'd end up with her back on the ground. 

She positioned herself in the basic defensive pose and took a few steps back. She was really happy that her dad taught her to fight when she was little. Her smart mouth needed some muscles as back up.

 

“Are you already running from this fight, Griffin?” Wells snarled, trying to provoke her while he advanced on her. 

There was no way in hell that she'd fight Wells in a strength contest. He was twice of her size and twice as strong. She knew she could win this. She'd just have to use his own strength against him. So she waited for the right time and when he tried to punch her again, she moved to the side and caught his wrist, pushing his body weight forward and taking his balance away with a firm kick to the ankle, making him fall to the ground on his belly. 

“I don't really want to hurt you, Wells so you'd better stay the fuck down. Understood?” she said pumping out submitting pheromones to make the boy's will bend to her own. 

Wells groaned rolling on his back trying to catch his breath again, but clearly submitting to the stronger alpha, showing her his neck.

All of the noise coming from his fall attracted the people in the back yard. That meant now Bellamy, Octavia, and Raven were running toward their position, demanding an explanation. Clarke told them what happened while they were helping Wells back on his feet. They gave her a confused look, because she usually was the one to start those fights. She didn't blame them for not believing her right away.

Thankfully, Niylah arrived backing up her story and took her to the kitchen while the others were finding a ride home for Wells. The omega looked for some ice in fridge, and then wrapped it in a cloth before putting it on Clarke's left eye.

She smiled at the alpha and said “That was some crazy kung fu moves out there.”

“It was actually taekwondo.” the blonde answered while smiling. 

Clarke was leaning on the counter and Niylah was between her legs. Then the omega pushed her body against the muscular one of the alpha.

“It actually turned me on.” she said sensually “do you want to have some fun now?” The omega took the alpha's lobe between her teeth before grinding onto Clarke.

That made the girl’s desire spark. She grabbed the other girl's hips and started to grind in time with her, while kissing her aggressively.

She wasn't sure for how long they did that before somebody screamed to them to get a room. It made Niylah chuckle and rest her head on Clarke's chest. 

“I think we'd better move.” the alpha said smiling while grabbing the omega's hand to lead her toward the garage. 

They had sex at parties enough times to know that the bathroom wasn't an option, also at Octavia's, rooms weren't either. If they'd get caught, Clarke would end up neutered by her friends.

As soon as they reached the garage, the alpha pushed Niylah toward a table behind the parked car and then started to grind a little more on her behind, while kissing her neck and playing with her breasts.

The omega was now emitting some sinful sound. They were music to the alpha's ears. Maybe it wasn't the right voice to sing for Clarke but she'll make it work for tonight.

One of her hands started to descend toward the omega's center. She made sure to caress her belly. When she got to her prize, she cupped it, giving a more powerful push on the girl's rear so that she could feel it better against her clothed core. 

The omega moaned loudly and Clarke whispered in her ear “You like that don't you?” before biting her lobe, earning a whimper.

She kept grinding for a little longer just to drive her partner crazy.

She decided to stop the teasing when Niylah commanded her to get to the real thing. She couldn't deny it any longer. She had a thing for authoritarian omegas after all.

The alpha smiled and pushed her hand underneath the girl's dress, pushing down her underwear, freeing what she wanted the most in that moment. After she got rid of the panties, she didn't waste time and started to rub the omega's clit. She started soft and then put more pressure on it, making the girl release another moan, before pushing two digits inside of her. She waited a few moments for the girl to adjust and started a slow rhythm. She kept going before Niylah let her know that she was ready to take her in.

She opened her jeans button and zip, all she needed was enough space to pull her member out.

Then she pulled out a condom from her wallet and wrapped it on her hard cock. Giving it few thrusts with her hand, she approached the omega and pushed her legs apart, ordering her to bend on table. As soon as her order was followed, she pushed the girl's dress up and started to enter the omega. 

She went in slow. She knew she was big. Her lovers always told her so. When she bottomed out, she started to pant in Niylah ear, pushing her front on her back.

 

Niylah was breathing irregularly too. After a few heartbeats, she gave her the nod to start. Clarke pushed herself back, grabbing the omega's hips and starting a slow and deep pace. The omega was tight. Clarke loved how Niylah felt wrapped on her, but tonight it seemed to not be enough.

She ignored that thought and kept her slow rhythm that the omega loved. She could feel that Niylah was enjoying herself much more than she was. The taller girl was never shy and was always very vocal about her pleasure. After a few more gentle thrusts, she realized something was wrong.

The alpha didn't normally have any problems keeping her cock hard. Now she was having problems with the making it soft again.

She started to go faster, and sneaked a hand between the omega's body and the table to pinch her nipple. It made the omega clench a little on her cock, but still Clarke was having problems. She still felt herself far away from orgasm. It never happened before. She never had problems cumming. She started to panic a little because she didn't know what to do. She'd never leave this garage sporting a full erection in front of all of her school mates.

She started to fuck the other girl hard and fast, keeping one hand on the girl’s hips, moving the other to sustain her weight on the table. She could hear the sound of flesh slapping together loudly and Niylah was enjoying herself a lot. She knew that the omega was going to cum pretty soon. It also meant that she'd have to pull out. The girl was very sensitive after an orgasm. Clarke had no idea at how the omega would react to her still hard length. Would she help her out? Or leave her to a match of five against one?

She didn't know and also didn't want to know. She was getting frustrated, her orgasm was still eluding her. There weren't many things she could do to help herself reaching the edge while having a quickie in a garage.

That was when she started to think about brown locks, green eyes and tanned skin. The visual of the other omega always helped her during her lonely nights.

It was her last resort.

Not having to face the omega made thinking of Lexa a lot easier for Clarke.

Lexa.

The simple name of the teacher reverberating through her head made Clarke get closer to come than what Niylah did the entire night. Thinking of the woman made Clarke reach the edge a lot faster than she anticipated, making her knot pop. She started to rub “Lexa”'s clit with two fingers, knowing that she'd come pretty soon and that that would assure the omega's pleasure before hers.

“Clarke” Niylah moaned. “I'm gonna come!” the girl warned Clarke, before starting to clench hard on her hard member.

The alpha barely heard her, too preoccupied with her thoughts of Lexa.

When the girl started to clench on her, she said “Jesus, Lexa, you feel so fucking good.” before thrusting a few more times and cumming in the condom. She didn't even register what she said. That was why when the omega pushed her off of her, she let out a surprised, “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Niylah repeated Clarke's question angrily, “You said another girl's name before cuming, you dick!” Niylah screamed in her face, before pushing her out of the way. “Jesus, you know everybody at school are right. You are an asshole!” she said before gathering her underwear and leaving.

Clarke tried to stop her by catching her arm, but the omega pushed out of the way rushing out the garage. The blonde threw the condom away and closed her pants defeated, knowing that tonight she had fucked up big time. She also couldn't blame anybody but herself this time.

The alpha was so mad. She fought with Wells again earlier. She almost ruined Octavia's birthday and now she hurt Niylah.

She needed an out for her rage, but she couldn't pick another fight with somebody who had done nothing wrong. In the end, she started to punch the wall to hurt herself until her knuckles were bloody and her hand started to go numb. She thought she deserved the pain she was inducing to herself as a punishment for her incapability to do one thing right. She felt so powerless in that moment. So vulnerable. That was when her mind played the most sadistic trick on her it could. She thought about the fact that she wanted to run back home to Lexa so that the omega could make it all go away.

So that she could be wrapped in the woman's love and nonjudgmental arms.

That was the thing that completely broke her. Nothing was as far as Lexa in that moment. It scared her, making her drop her proud mask, leaving the tender flesh of her heart open in the air.

She started to cry like the child she was feeling right now and slid down in a seated fetal position with her back against the wall, sobbing in her self-pity.


	6. Chapter 6

Clarke remained in her position on the floor for quite some time. If it was up to her, she would never move again.

Standing still and breathing were the only things she could manage to accomplish.

A cathartic state was probably her best decision. She'd lose all of the warmth of the living, but the hurt would stop. She'd stop her ravaging parade of sadness. There wouldn't be raw and blistered heart after her passage.

Now she understood addiction. She craved something that'd make her still and numbed everything. She'd also sold her first born to have something that'd make the guilt end because the guilt was what left her feeling impotent and crying on the dirty floor of the garage. 

Miserable and lost. An easy prey for any predator passing by. And a raw receiving soul for any Good Samaritan near. Whoever found her next could be crucial in the life of the young alpha. 

And it was when, Raven came inside of the garage.

Clarke had pulled her legs up to her chest, with her head between them and her hands had a dead grips on her shins. She was still crying when her friend entered and her sight was a pitiful one.

“Clarke?” the Latina girl asked trying to get her attention, “Clarke, what happened?” 

Still no answer. Clarke was racked from her sobbing it was hard to breathe and talk was out of the question. The alpha was hoping to get through this hysterical episode without having to face anybody. 

When she heard her friend's voice, she panicked even more making the sobs louder and her breathing more erratic. She tried to ignore the brunette hoping that she'd just leave her alone. She should have known it was not the case with Raven.

The omega approached, bringing her body to the ground and resting her hand gently on Clarke's knees. That made the girl jump and release a terrified gasp. Curling more in herself.

“Clarke, please look at me,” the girl tried to get to the alpha once again, “You're having a panic attack. Please look at me. You need help to get out of it.” 

Her voice was gentle but firm. The omega must know how to help somebody in that kind of position. The blonde needed guidance to make her breath normal again.

“You can trust me. Please just look at me. I'm not gonna hurt you.” Raven cooed again. “You're gonna pass out if you don't let me help you,” the omega said, releasing comforting pheromones and putting a hand under the alpha's chin to make her look at her.

Clarke was in no state to keep denying the help from her friend. The mix between gentle touch, soothing pheromones, and the inability of focusing on anything different than the kind command from Raven, made her listen to the older girl.

She looked up to be faced with a loving smile and calm features. Just that made her feel weirdly a bit more in control of herself.

“Good girl,” the omega said, “Now at my three, you're gonna inhale through nose, ok? And then you'll exhale through your mouth.”

The alpha nodded frantically. Then the raven aired girl proceeded to show her what to do. Clarke followed her lead and after a few attempts, guided by Raven, she started to calm down. She still did the breathing exercises that her friend showed her, while the omega kept telling her how good she was doing.

After many excruciating minutes, the blonde finally calmed down and Raven moved to sit beside her, remaining in silence.

Surprising both of them, Clarke spoke first. “Thank you.” 

A simple sentence in which the blonde hoped to convey her infinite gratitude toward her friend. The older girl smiled, moving one arm to side hug the alpha, squeezing her a little.

“You're welcome sweety,” she said kindly and then asked, “Are you gonna tell me what happened with Niylah in here?”

“Nothing really,” the blonde said lowering her head again.

“Oh, please. I'm not buying that bullshit blondie” the Latina huffed, “I saw that chick storming out of here and then you crying so just spill” she added, showing Clarke that she wasn't leaving without an explanation.

The blonde kept her head low, pondering a little more about what she should say, but in the end she simply told her friend the truth.

“I said another girl's name while we were fucking and she told me that I'm a shitty person”

That earned her a belly laugh from the omega that actually spilled a few tears with it.

“Oh come on Rae, that's not funny at all!” Clarke exclaimed, shoving her friend playfully while pouting. Her voice was still hoarse from all the crying and the smile bittersweet, but still she was happy to be able to smile so soon. That was the effect Raven had on people.

Raven pretended to lose her balance and laughed a little more before drying her tears, remaining in an Adonis position. 

“Oh my god Clarkey you're like the worst,” she said still smiling. “But I don't get why you reacted so bad. I mean it's not the first time you forget the name of the girl you're banging.” the omega said giving her a worried look.

It was true that the alpha missed the names of her one night stands sometimes. She wasn't an asshole. It was just hard to get their names over loud music or remember them after she drank an entire bottle of tequila, but with Niylah it was different. She imagined a different person underneath her. It was the first time that happened with anybody. It was true that the girl didn't have feelings for her, but she considered the older girl a friend. She didn't want to hurt her.

Also there was the Lexa thing to think about. It was probably what freaked her out the most.

She was never the kind of person to think of somebody else during a sexual encounter.

She'd never want to devalue somebody like that. She was not a pig headed alpha.

But still she did it the same, and she couldn't find a reason for it.

She did fancy her teacher and thought of her while masturbating, but that was it. Just a crush.

Maybe it was the fact that now the omega was a little more real than a fantasy during long sleepless night. It also could have been the fact that she felt something for her. Or that slowly she was becoming her obsession and her savior all at the same time. She didn't know and she couldn't think about it in that moment because Raven snapped her finger in front of her face, reclaiming all of the alpha attention on her.

“Are you gonna answer me or what?” the omega asked showing her eagerness.

The alpha sighed and started her explanation. “I don't know. I think it was a mix of the Wells thing and the fact that she told me I'm an asshole,” Clarke said and thought a little before adding the last part, not knowing how much she could share with Raven, “and maybe the other girl thing too.”

“What other girl?” the omega asked without missing a beat.

“The one that is letting me stay at her place” Clarke admitted reluctantly.

The omega made a shocked face and then smirked. “Are you telling me that the infamous Clarke Griffin's got a bad case of feeling?”

The alpha blushed and tried to hide her face again, answering the other girl. “No, I mean…I just… it's not what it looks like. Also it's not how it was with Finn.” she said making Raven lose her grin, but kept talking because she needed somebody to listen to her. “She isn't like him. She just lets me stay there and listens to me. I mean she just want to help me and she never tried to seduce me and I tried to sleep with her. She told me that it's wrong because I'm still underage and that it will never happen. I feel good when I'm with her, and I just want to stay there, close, and make her feel good in return. Even if nothing is ever gonna happen between us.” the blonde said smiling shyly to herself.

Raven watched her and smiled genuinely at her. “I'm happy you found somebody like that Clarke. I mean, I'm sorry if little you is not gonna have fun, but damn it looks like you found a good woman that would give you the moon if you asked not wanting anything back,” the omega grinned.

“It' more like big me, Rae, not little remember.” the alpha scowled, making her friend laugh again.

“Of everything I said you just got the part when I called your cock ‘little you’?” she laughed even harder.

“I just wanted to make sure you knew it was not little. Ask Octavia if you don't believe me.” The alpha smirked at the disgusted and shuddering omega.

“Please, please, please, stop bringing up the sex between the two of you! I'm begging! I don't wanna remember what I saw that night in my head ever again!”

Clarke was the one laughing this time, thinking about the one time she and her friend had slept together. A one-time thing to get their sexual frustration out of the way. The only one that knew about them was Raven because she busted them, but otherwise nobody knew. She didn't want Bellamy to find out or she'd piss him off too.

“If you never call her ‘little me’ again, I'll stop.” Clarke smiled and offered her hand to her friend.

“We have a deal but maybe you should wash your hand before I shake it,” the omega said while scrunching up her nose, “it's a little... bloodied.”

“Um yeah right,” the alpha answered, remembering what she did to it, “Maybe I should go do that before it gets infected.” 

They both smiled at each other and went toward the house to get rid of all of the grim on the blonde's hands. Before they could reach the door Clarke chose to ask Raven for some more of her wisdom.

“Um, wait I wanted to ask you something else before we go back.”

“Yeah sure, spill it Clarkey” the omega said smiling again.

“Do you think Octavia is mad at me right now?” the younger girl asked. “Because of what happened with Wells? I mean I didn't ruin the party or whatever, right?”

“Are you crazy?” the Latina grinned at her “Octavia is in ecstasy. She said that this is the party people are gonna talk about for the whole year.” the brunette smiled brightly.

Clarke let out a relieved sigh and relaxed slightly.

“Good, that's great, I can't lose another friend.” she said hoping to convey her regret for everything she did in the look she was giving Raven.

“Naaa, relax Octavia is fine,” the omega said giving the alpha a pensive glance, fidgeting a little with her hands.

She looked like she wanted to say something, but she seemed unsure of Clarke's reaction. After Raven saw her break down, she was pretty sure there was nothing the two couldn't talk about any more.

“Talk Reyes. What is it?”

“Well,” the brunette started, “I don't want to make you angry or anything…It's just that maybe…” The omega licked her lips. “I don't know. Maybe you wanted to talk about Wells. I mean if you're not ready that's fine with me.” Probably the omega was still thinking about the time the alpha flipped when they talked about her mum.

“That's fine Rae. I promise,” the blonde said, “I really wanted to know what was wrong with him tonight. He's never been so aggressive toward anybody before.”

“Well Clarkey, you almost made out with the girl, who humiliated him, in front of him. I think that's kind of a normal reaction for an alpha. No matter how nice he is.”

“What?” the blonde blurted out. Now that was news.

The omega scoffed and looked at the blonde confused. “You're joking right?” 

Clarke didn't know what the other girl was talking about and proceeded to give her a questioning look. 

“Wait, how could you possibly not know it? The entire school knows about it.”

“Rae, I have no idea of what you're talking about. I don't listen to gossip.” the alpha said even more confused.

The omega was bewildered. She was sure Clarke knew. Everybody knew, “Ok, Clarke. You live in a different world than ours so I'll update you on it,” the older girl said seriously, “Tell me you at least know that they were seeing each other.”

The alpha didn't even know about that either, but it kind of made sense because Niylah told her she was seeing someone last month and paused their arrangement.

She answered Raven with a “Kind of.” and an embarrassed smile. She really should start to pay more attention to her surroundings.

“Jesus, Clarke…Why do you have to be like this?,” Raven moaned exasperated because of her friend, “Well anyway, they were seeing each other. It was pretty serious actually. Wells was crazy about her. And you know they were supposed to do it, but you know Wells had mechanic problems so they never managed. One day, they had a huge fight about it in the yard at school. They started to yell at each other and Niylah broke up with him, screaming that he was a pussy and that if he couldn't get it hard she'd find someone else to get her off. From that time, the idiots at school started to make fun of Wells and bully him. You know seeing you and her like that must have triggered his alpha or something.”

Clarke was horrified. She didn't know what to tell her friend. Now she really fucked up with Wells. Now she totally understood why her alpha friend was so mad at her. Almost kissing his ex in front him like that and then going to talk to him like there was nothing wrong, was really stupid of her.

Her actions were screaming “I'm a bigger alpha than you.” Without realizing it, she started a challenge with the boy. She was supposed to apologize and help her friend. Not make him look weaker and give bullies something more to tease him about. She really was an asshole, an unaware one, but still an asshole.

“Oh my god, I'm a royal asshole,” the alpha said, rested her head on the wall, making a soft thud and groaning lightly, “How could I not know about it? Jeez, I can't believe it…He's going to kill me Monday.”

“I'm pretty sure he learned his lesson tonight.” Raven said rubbing her back with one hand. “Also he shouldn't have started a fight only to show people his alphaness, or whatever. I feel sorry for the guy too, Clarke, but he was kind of an asshole too. He could have dropped it when you went there to apologize.”

“I'm sorry, Rae, but you can't get it. It's an alpha thing. I deserved it...”

As soon as the sentence left her mouth, she earned a slap on the back of her head and an insult from her omega friend.

“You alphas are a bunch of idiots. You think people are 'challenging' you if they look you in the eyes for more than 3 seconds, and you always have to act tough. You all need to understand that biology doesn't define us and that you just have to act like adult human being,” the brunette said with a serious look on her face, daring Clarke to contradict her.

It totally made the alpha want to contradict her more than ever, so she smiled mischievously and said “Well, Ra-” 

She only started her sentence before Raven slapped her again on the side of her head. 

“You are not allowed to talk any more 'alpha'. Now, let's go clean your hands and then go to bed.” It was the omega turn to smirk now. “You still have detention with the Commander tomorrow.”


	7. Chapter 7

Clarke was seated in the last row, on the right side of the classroom. Her eyes were staring at her bandaged hands, and were avoiding at their best some greens that were trying to cave a hole in her temple.

Her entrance hadn't been one of the best. She slept over, lost the bus, and entered the class while the bell was ringing. All sweaty and stinking.

She was a mess. She didn't shower, didn't tame her hair, and she also didn't have sun glasses to hide her puffy red eyes. Oh yes, and she also had blood on her clothes because of what she had done to her hands.

Yep, not the best entry.

Being almost late to her punishment for being late seemed not enough for her.

What must Lexa be thinking of her?

Obviously, it was nothing good or nice, considering the cold murdering glances she kept sending her. Which she was feeling and not seeing, and that was because she was great at avoiding things. 

If you can't see them they don't exist right?

Right?

Nope. Because this time no matter how hard she tried, she still felt it and that made her panic.

It also meant that she was sweating, writhing, and possibly emitting pheromones. This lovely mix smelled sour and pungent and wasn't something easy to avoid in a closed room.

The first and only one, brave or stupid enough, to address the situation was Murphy.

“Jesus Griffin, keep yourself under control! You smell like sin and regret!” he said smirking, “You already stink like a distillery. Would you mind keep it under wind and not spread it?”

Before Clarke could even get the words he said pass through the pounding in her head, a sharp and dry voice interrupted them. It also made the alpha look at the source of it.

“Silence, Murphy!” it said with no room for arguments, “If I hear somebody else talk, I will make sure they get suspended. Understood?” 

The class nodded, afraid that a yes would earn them a suspension and possibly death.

“Now do your homework.” the velvety glacial voice said.

While speaking, Lexa stared at her the entire time. Her features were calm but her eyes were a completely different story. They were stormy. They promised thunder and lightning to the sailors who dared approach, a sure wreck heading for them.

And it was heading toward Clarke, who hadn't had the time to avoid the storm eye and was now hexed by its beautiful fury.

“You, as well Griffin.” the infuriated omega commanded.

“Um, I, well you see...” the alpha nervously started to say, passing a hand through her knotted hair, “I forgot to bring school stuff, so I don't have any with me.” 

The brunette looked even more infuriated now. She took the book she was reading and stood, making her way toward the cowering alpha. The blonde was pretty sure she was going to get beat up by the beautiful omega.

She was hearing the heels clicking on the floor getting closer while she was staring at her hands again. The pace was slow and certain. Yep, she was sure she was going to be brutally murdered by Lexa in the middle of detention class.

Instead, the omega slammed a book on top of her desk startling her, making her raise her head and look at her with a perplexed expression.

“You will read this,” the teacher ordered, “and you will bring me the detailed analysis of it in two weeks. This is the punishment for not bringing your homework with you.”

Clarke nodded frantically and took the book.

The omega stared at her with her angry eyes a few more seconds, before turning around and sitting at her desk again.

Hybris.

That was the title of the book she left.

Now what the fuck did that mean?

…..............................

The rest of detention went as expected.

Clarke read the book Lexa gave, figuring out the meaning was pride. Old Greek stories about humans who kept displaying their greatest source of elation in the face of the gods.

All of them ended being punished for it.

The young alpha found it quite ironic that Lexa gave her a book about pride.

Especially after last night. It was her pride that made her humiliate her friend.

Her incapability to step out of a fight, to show the world her superiority over someone else.

The show of her strength.

It was true that she might have lost a friend, but without her pride what was left of her?

A young teenage alpha lost in a world too big for her. What happened after Niylah left was the apotheosis of her insecurities.

She was asking herself how she could keep her pride without being alone. Was it even a possible feat?

She didn't find the answer to her questions during detention. While she was thinking about it, the bell rang. With the sound of freedom came the beautiful cold voice she longed to make warm again.

“Griffin, stay behind. I need to talk to you.”

“Good luck with the commander, princess.” Murphy whispered sarcastically next to her, before running out of the class after he received a murderous glance from Lexa.

Clarke stayed in her spot seated waiting for the omega to speak. The brunette said it herself she needed to talk to her after all.

After many minutes of awkward silence and a staring contest, the woman still refused to speak. She only gave the alpha this steely unwavering look with rage enclosed in it.

The only thing the alpha was focusing on was not to divert her eyes.

Their dynamics were upside down.

The omega should be the one to cower in front of the alpha. Still, Clarke was the one who was struggling to maintain eye contact.

This omega emitted only power from her. It was weird how the alpha found it both arousing and terrifying. She wondered how much of a fight the omega would make before finally submitting to her and taking her knot.

Lexa looked like the kind of woman who loved to defy her alpha in bed that needed to be kept down during a fuck. Clarke loved that kind of omegas.

Unfortunately, this omega has already told her no. Her thoughts were pointless, so she decided to break this pregnant silence.

She cleared her throat before speaking. “So, what did you wanted to talk to me?”

“Nothing” the brunette answered coldly.

“Well, why am I still here, then?” she asked passing her hand nervously through her hair only to have it stuck in it. That gesture was meant to make her release a little of her nerves, not to add more to them.

“Because you're coming home,” the brunette answered, keeping her stoic features and voice the same.

“I can't I have to go to work later.” Clarke raised her voice in surprise and offense. Lexa knew she had to go to work later, still she was indirectly commanding her to not go.

“No, you won't,” the brunette clearly ordered her.

The command irritated the alpha.

“You can't control me Lexa!” the blonde roared standing abruptly, letting out a tsunami of aggression toward the omega. Those kind of pheromones she was pushing out were the kind that would make anyone drop to their knees.

They hit their prey making it feel the pressure of a thousand horses charging, the weight of a ton over their chest. They made the target unable to control their breathing, dropping them in a state of anxiety. They would feel the need to follow instruction and the only way to rid of all this was to submit. The teacher was supposed to do that.

Instead, she seemed unaffected. Nope, she seemed irked, angry just as much as the alpha.

Just like her the omega raised fast from her chair. 

“I can, and you will do as requested. You know the consequences,” Lexa said, raising her voice a little, trying to contain a snarl that twisted her beautiful features.

The brunette was emitting sour pheromones. The kind that would warn anybody of the danger she represented. That dumbfounded Clarke. Many were unaware of the fact that some omegas were able to even produce that kind of pheromones. It was rare for those soft beautiful creatures to pump out willingly such an aggression. In fact, it was only in moments of extreme danger that a normal omega would emit them. Some didn't even have this capability at all.

Lexa kept staring at the astonished alpha a few more moments before taking a deep breath to calm herself down and school both her expression and her pheromones.

She clasped back in place her stoic facade and said with an even tone. “I'll wait for you outside. If you don't come out soon enough, I'll leave you alone forever.”

After that, she started her trek toward the car.

The omega’s actions angered Clarke even more.

The alpha gripped her table shaking angrily.

Why did everybody around her want her to sacrifice a piece of her dignity for them?

She let out a roar full of wrath.

Why did they have to take everything from her?

She threw the table to the ground.

Why did they think they were entitled to teach her how to live her life?

She started pacing.

Did they really need to kick her when she was already on the ground?

She brushed her hair from her face back angrily.

Couldn't they just give her something?

She rubbed her temples, trying to calm her breath.

Why they couldn't they understand?

Why couldn't they show that they cared?

Why was she the only one that needed to prove it?

Why couldn't they open their door for her?

Why couldn't anybody love her?

She started to growl and pace even faster. The angry voice in her head was screaming making all of the sounds around her dull.

She started to breathe like Raven taught her the previous night.

It looked like the start of another panic attack. It seemed they always started with uncontrollable anger for her.

Inhale through your nose, exhale through your mouth.

She kept going until the angry voice subsided in her head. She felt empty and alone without the rage to keep her company.

She glanced outside the window and saw that Lexa was waiting outside for her like she promised.

She was lighting up a cigarette. Something that didn't affiliate with her character much at all.

Clarke found herself entranced by the sight in front of her.

The omega was such a beautiful paradox.

The kind of sporty lifestyle she was fallowing were the exact opposite of the sight in front of her.

Her being an omega the complete contrary of her strong alpha personality.

Her soft velvety voice was a conflict with the words that left her mouth.

The way she spoke, cold and detached, was the complete opposite of what she showed with her action. Of what she did for Clarke.

And that she heard it. The timid soft voice in her head that kept saying over and over again the same thing like a mantra.

She did. She opened her door for you. She gave everything to you.

Without even thinking, her feet knew what her heart wanted and it wanted to bask in the light of Lexa's warmth.

She realized she didn't care if she'd have to give up a little of her pride to get it.

So as soon as she reached the car, she hopped in, showing the omega exactly that.


	8. Chapter 8

The travel back at Lexa's place was uneventful. The awkward silence stretched even after their arrival. The brunette was still royally pissed off.

The only thing she said to Clarke before disappearing was, “I have work to do. Do not disturb me unless you need something important.” After that, she locked herself in her room and didn't come out for a very long time.

It left Clarke with nothing to do. Free time was something she was no longer used to have. Since she left her home, she always had to look out for money and a place to stay. Now, she needed something to fill the time and she had no idea of what she could possibly do.

Leaving the house was not an option. She already angered the omega and she didn't want to be murdered in her sleep.

She realized she was grounded. Something that never happened to her.

That thought made her laugh. Now she knew how Octavia felt. The girl was a magnet for trouble. She also wasn't subtle and her mum ended up finding out all of the stunts she pulled.

Maybe she could ask Octavia for a piece of advice about what she should do to make time go faster.

She slumped on the couch and grabbed her phone.

That made her remember that she still had to call her manager, Harper, to let her know she couldn't make it to work.

As soon she was done with that task, she opened the group chat and texted her friends.

Princessa: Guys, I need help!!!!

BellBoy: What is it princess? Everything ok?

RavenJay: U ok?

OctaviaTheGrounder: What's up?

Princessa: I think I just got grounded guys. I don't know what to do! I can't leave the house! I need help!

RavenJay: ahahahahah! OMG u got grounded! I can't believe it! this is one of the funniest thing I ever heard!

Princessa: Not funny Rae!

OctaviatheGrounder: How could you be grounded if you're still using your phone?

BellBoy: How could you be grounded if you're living on your own?

Clarke grimaced, she forgot she didn't tell Bellamy about her new life arrangement.

RavenJay: I'll fill u up, Bell!

Raven said before she started to explain him everything about where Clarke was staying.   
Without forgetting to mention Clarke's failed attempt to hit on the woman.

BellBoy: Oh ok! Got it!

BellBoy: You're so horny Clarkey!!! Poor chick!

OctaviaTheGrounder: I still don't get how she manages to be so horny all of the time!

RavenJay: Agree! U'r the one who gets laid the most among all of us!

BellBoy: They're right C, I mean even for alpha you're over the top!

Princessa: Shut it Bell! you're just like me!

OctaviaTheGrounder: Stop, I don't want to know about it!

RavenJay: U sure u don't wanna know O? I got some fun stories about him!

OctaviaTheGrounder: ahhhhhhhhhh! No, please don't!

OctaviaTheGrounder: Just focus on C's problem, please!

BellBoy: She's right think about helping Clarke!

RavenJay: U'r no fun guys, anyway, u could do ur homework Clarkey!

Princessa: I just got out of detention, I've done already too much homework for today!

OctaviaTheGrounder: You didn't have school stuff with you when you left the house, don't lie!

Princessa: I'm not lying! The commander gave me more homework when she found out I didn't have my stuff with me.

BellBoy: Ohh poor Clarkey!

Princessa: Fuck you Bellamy!

OctaviaTheGrounder: Go take a warm bath dude! That's the only thing I can do when I'm grounded!

RavenJay: Or just a shower! I'm pretty sure u still hadn't clean urself since last night!

BellBoy: You're so gross! Go shower right now!

Princessa: I already told you Bell, GO FUCK YOURSELF!

BellBoy: I'll do that when you shower!

OctaviaTheGrounder: He's right C, you're gross! I can smell you all the way down to my place!

RavenJay: Yeah me too!

They were right Clarke was still stinking. She was smelling so much that she could smell it herself. She really did need a shower.

Jazzpetto: Yeah we can smell it too!

GreenMonty: Yep, go shower!

Princessa: Uhhh! I hate you all guys! I'm done texting with you all!

After that, she threw her phone on the coffee table and went to finally take that needed shower.

….................

Taking a shower turned out to be not an easy task with her hands conditions. Removing the bandages was torture. She ended up opening her wounds again and making a mess in the perfectly clean bathroom. Clarke groaned because now she had to clean it too. She cleaned it as fast as she could and entered the shower.

The warm flow of the shower felt amazing on her aching hands. It felt so good to feel it on her tired muscles. Last night hadn't been easy on her body at all. She was still stressed by its events, both mentally and physically.

First, she dedicated herself to untie the knots in her hair and then to wash it. Then, she scrubbed her body, removing some of the sourness she was feeling in her muscles, except on a particular spot that seemed to need more attention.

She grabbed her semi erected cock in her hand, giving it a few thrust to wake it completely from its slumber. The friction made her moan and her pheromones floated in the steamy air of the bathroom. Her thought flew directly to the brunette working on the side of the hallway.

She thought about continuing her movements for many moments. If she kept going the omega would find out, her pheromones and the prolonged time she was spending locked in the room were an easy give away.

She wasn't ashamed of pleasuring herself. She was ashamed of her incapability to accept a no from the beautiful omega.

Dinner was going to be awkward on its on. She couldn't add that too. She'd have to wait until the woman's morning run.

Wound up and still hard, Clarke proceeded to dry herself and wear a loose pair of boxer and a tank top. Her favorite sleep clothes.

She left the stinking clothes in laundry basket to wash them later.

When she reached the kitchen again, she realized it was almost dinner time. She thought about making some dinner for the brunette to get back in her good graces again, but she couldn't cook at all. Burning down her house was not a good idea, considering that she was already in her black list.

She opted to order Japanese take out. She thought Lexa would like it, considering the fact she found chopsticks around more than once.

As soon as the food arrived, she proceeded to place it on two plates and then moved to call the woman.

Considering the fact that she didn't come out from her room not even once, she was pretty sure the brunette wanted to skip dinner. She was sorry for being the reason the teacher felt she needed to hide in her own room. She never wanted to make her feel uncomfortable in any way, especially in her house.

She took a deep breath and then knocked on the door.

The soft voice of the woman told her to come in.

It was the first time she'd have a look at the omega room and she was excited and scared by it. Taking another breath of Lexa untainted air, she opened the door.

The beautiful strength of the brunette's scent was the first thing that hit her. It smelled so good and strong that Clarke felt her knees go weak. There was just one place where the scent was stronger, and it was in the crook of the omega's neck. The alpha salivated at the memory of when she was blessed to smell it from there. She was so lost in the reminiscence that the brunette had to clear her throat and ask her what she needed.

“Oh um…I wanted to tell that I ordered some food if you wanted to eat,” the alpha smiled shyly.  
The omega smiled faintly at her from her position seated at her desk. She was at least recognizing her attempt at peace.

“Of course Clarke,” she said standing up, signaling at the alpha to lead the way.

As soon as Lexa stood, the blonde found out that she wearing her pj’s that consisted in a tank top and very short shorts. The woman's outfit made her very happy.

The dinner was minefield full of awkward moments, but at least they were both trying to act civil toward each other. When both of them finished to eat, Lexa proceeded to clean their plates and put them back in their rightful place. Clarke tried to tell her she'd take care of it, but the omega was adamant if the alpha had purchased dinner, she'd at least clean the table.

When she was done with the plates, she said, “Thank you. You didn't need to buy dinner for me too,” looking sincere.

The alpha beamed at her and answered, “It was not a problem. I promise. I just wanted to do something nice for you, after all you do for me.”

Clarke wasn't expecting a murderous glance directed toward her after her answer. A shy smile or a nod were her aim not what was coming next.

“You need to stop doing that.” the brunette said angered.

“What do you mean?” the blonde said standing up from her seat, “Why are you getting mad? I did something nice for you.” She approached the woman.

The teacher kept looking at her angrily.

“Yes, you need to stop doing that! And you need to stop coming back smelling like....” The brunette looked uncertain as she spoke, like she didn't know if she should finish her sentence. “Fuck!” she said exasperated “This is pointless… Just forget it.” She finished, turning around to go back in her room.

Clarke was shocked, but she wanted to finish this conversation. She didn't want to keep walking on eggs shell for as long as she stayed at the brunette's.

“Stop Lexa. You need to tell me what is wrong. I can't keep staying here like this,” she said, starting to chase after the beautiful omega, “We have to tell each other when something is bothering us about the other or this will never work!”

She was took by surprise from what the woman did next. Lexa turned around, effectively pinning her on the wall. The omega positioned her hands one on each side of the alpha's head, while molding her body to Clarke's. The alpha was pinned to the wall, keeping her hand attached to it. Her eyes pointed on the floor, not meeting Clarke’s.

She didn't want to make the brunette more feral than what she already was. Unfortunately, the teacher didn't agree with her and moved her head, searching for the alpha's blue eyes.

As soon as they connected, the blonde wasn't able to look away anymore. Her eyes were like a cataclysm. The destruction force she was emitting from them was something that made the blonde shiver to her core, but like any other tragedy she never managed to divert her eyes.

“Do you really want to know what is bothering me, Clarke?” the omega snarled in her face, “You do. You're fucking confusing. One day, you try to get in my pants and the next you come back smelling like another omega.” 

Clarke was panting just like Lexa because of the pheromones the omega was washing her with.

They smelled like sex. Like the rough kind. Nothing nice or anything else. The message they send were one and only one; I want to fuck you until you pass out. Ride you until you can't stand from the bed.

“Then you act like this, so fucking nice I can't help but to want you more,” the woman kept her rant going, “You're driving me fucking crazy. I can't stand it. I didn't want you to leave today because I was fucking jealous!” 

The omega moved as if she was leaning to kiss her.

Clarke followed her movements, chasing after her lips. 

Lexa didn't let it happen. Instead, she run away from it and pushed gently Clarke's head back, resting her forehead on hers.

They stood there, breathing each other’s scent in for what seemed to be hours, looking into each other’s eyes.

When Clarke felt Lexa was moving back, she found the courage to remove her hands from the wall and put them around the omega in an unwavering dead grip to keep her still.

She also found the courage to speak, “I wanted her to be you.”

The brunette kept looking at her with a mix of disdain and lust in her eyes. 

The alpha took another deep breath and kept talking. “I thought of you the whole time. I couldn't help it. I want you too Lexa. We can do it. Nobody has to know. I promise I won't tell anybody.” 

Clarke was in a haze she was completely lost in what was Lexa. She didn't know if she was emitting pheromones. She didn't know anything other than how the omega felt pressed on her body.

The brunette was torn. Clarke was sure of it. She couldn't imagine how hard it had to be for Lexa. The brunette looked like a righteous woman. To her, morality meant everything. It wasn't just that she was risking. She was risking her freedom too. She might have already broke some laws, taking Clarke in but nothing that would risk everything she had.

The alpha couldn't take the silence anymore. She needed an answer so she asked for it.

“Lexa…Please say something, please.” she begged.

The omega looked still deep in her thoughts. She observed the alpha for a few more seconds, before leaning down to kiss her.

At first it was just a touch of the lips, soft and tender.

Clarke was already addicted. She couldn't leave it at just that, so she gripped the woman's neck bringing her back to her lips. She pressed more forcefully and bit on the omega's bottom lip to coax her to open her mouth to let the alpha explore it.

The brunette obliged, moaning. The blonde slid her tongue in her mouth, making contact with the omega's. As soon as they touched, they started caressing each other, playing the dangerous game of the cat and the mouse.

Lexa's tongue was timid and sometime tried to escape Clarke's, retreating back in the security of her home with the weak excuse to change the angle. But it always came back to tease the alpha merciless.

It was the exact opposite of the girl's that kept attacking and insinuating deep in her mouth relentlessly. The blonde didn't know if she loved or hated this game. She found the woman infuriating. 

She couldn't take it much longer so she decided to take control. When Lexa started another timid attack, she grabbed her tongue with her teeth and sucked hard on it.

It elicited a loud moan from the brunette that pressed her body harder on the blonde's, who was already gone.

Hearing that sinful sound from her teacher made her alpha break from her cage.

She grabbed the woman turning around and pinning her on the wall. She started to kiss her languidly, taking complete control of the kiss, forcing the brunette to keep her pace and stop playing games. She also started to grind on her, realizing she was already hard like a rock, grabbing her leg to expose Lexa's heat to her.

The woman underneath her was a mess whimpering and shivering, while she moved her hands in the blondes thick mane.

That forced the young girl to separate her mouth from the omega's to free herself of a loud moan while the omega attached her lips on her neck. Her hair was a weak spot for her. If somebody touched it even with the purest intention, they would turn the alpha in a sex beast.

And it did exactly that. Clarke now had one thing in mind and only one, penetration.

She needed to be buried inside of her omega in this seconds. She started to fumble with the woman's waistband, trying to push it down the toned legs. She released the leg she was holding on for dear life to help her other hand in the task. When she managed to push it down enough to have the space needed, she got rid of her boxers. She grabbed the woman's leg again to expose her most intimate parts to her, aligning her throbbing cock to the glistering warmth.

As soon as she started to press her length to finally be buried inside Lexa, she felt the brunette push at her shoulder, commanding her silently to back away from her.

Clarke moved her eyes away from what she wanted the most to meet the brunette's eyes, trying to make her understand her confusion with only her look. She wasn't able to talk.

Thankfully, Lexa understood. “Clarke stop…Please,” the beautiful woman begged, “We can't do it. We both know it is wrong.”

The alpha moved her glance from her eyes to where they were almost joined. She was so close. All she needed to do to finally be tied to her omega was push. Her hips were trembling from the effort to refrain herself. She was so close to ecstasy she could almost feel it. All she needed to do was to let her alpha take control of her again. It would just push all of her length inside. She was almost giving up her control and taking her omega, when Lexa whined loudly her name.

It made Clarke slip back in control. She would never hurt Lexa, not mentally or physically.   
She removed herself from between her omega's legs but didn't move her body away from the brunette, hugging her and inhaling the sweet scent Lexa was still emitting. Her woman's body wanted her. It was her mind that couldn't accept that leap.

“You did good, Clarke” Lexa praised her, sensing her uneasiness as she continued emitting calming pheromones and running her hands soothingly on the expanse of the girl's back. Almost the entire alpha population would never remove themselves from such a situation. The blonde had showed she had an immense self-control.

“Could you please… just hold me tonight? I want to just be close to you, Lexa,” the blonde asked to her omega.

“Yes, Clarke. I can do that,” she said, bringing the blonde's head to her level so that their eyes could meet. “You did really good.” she said again, stroking the girl's cheek. “Let's go to sleep.” she said before pulling her pants and Clarke's back in place and leading the blonde in her room with her.


	9. Chapter 9

Sleep didn't come easy that night. Lexa walked her to her room and got in the bed, patting the space next to her as a signal to the alpha to get there with a soft smile on her lips.

Clarke moved her glance back and fort from the spot on the bed to the brunette a few moments before finally deciding to join her omega on the bed. She crawled on the bed, bypassing the soft mattress to lay atop Lexa instead.

She put her torso on top of woman's with one of her legs in between hers and the other laying on the soft sheets. Her head flew without thought to the crook of the brunette's neck.

The woman beneath her stiffened at the first touch of their bodies before she sighed her name, sounding a bit defeated. As if she already knew that Clarke was not going to lay on the bed no matter what she said. And she was right.

She started to kiss the brunette's neck, bringing the hand that was not carrying her weight to caress one of her smooth cheek. She started to pour out soothing pheromones in a desperate attempt to calm their feverish bodies.

The omega did the same, starting to rub circles on the strong back of the alpha.

It was almost impossible to forget about the blonde's hard length between their bodies and the wet clothed folds that were grazing the blonde's leg.

“Clarke..,” the omega whispered in the still silence of the night, “I don't think this is working.”

Their minds were seeking rest while their bodies activity. The struggle lighting a waking fire between them.

The alpha took her time to answer, running her nose up and down the column of her neck, inhaling as much of the sweet scent she could to ground the words that were floating in her head.

“Just give it time, Lexa,” she whispered, stopping her movements to let her lips caress her ear.

The brunette turned her head, to lock their eyes together before nodding. She wondered if her eyes were a mirror for hers, hooded for the lack of release.

She never moved her gaze while running one of her hands over the omega's side under the tank top conquering new portion of the tanned skin. The woman did the same with her back slowly savoring every inch of it.

They were both comforting each other for their incapability to let the other have what was craved.

They prayed for their touch to learn the ability of pouring in the other the calming essence they were forcing their glands to make against their bodies wishes.

The battle seemed at a stall, but it was true. Time was the only thing needed to get their starved minds access the oblivion they desperately demanded.

…...............

The loud music blasting from the omega's alarm clock gave a brutal awakening to the inhabitant of the bed.

Clarke woke up disoriented by the moving weight over her that was desperately trying to turn off that devilish machine.

The alpha was shocked to find herself lying beneath the omega. That woman managed to take control even in her slumber. It brought an amused smile to her face.

While she was smiling to herself with her eyes still closed, the brunette completed her task and tried to resume her position on top of the alpha. Unfortunately, her thigh met, a little too roughly, the sore resident of the blonde's boxers.

The contact made the alpha hiss in both pain and pleasure, sprinting from her position to a seated one to cradle her most loved part of the body.

The sudden movement scared the woman who was now straddling her leg.

“Oh my god! Clarke, what's wrong?” she asked, resting one of her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

“Nothing..,” the alpha said with a pained voice. “It’s just… you kind of..,” she huffed annoyed because of the awkward situation, “never mind.”

“What is it?” the brunette inquired again, trying to make her meet her eyes. “What did I do?” she asked again.

“Well, you see…” the student said embarrassed, “you bumped with your leg on my...” She tried to find a better word other than cock in her mind but couldn't. “On me and you know it’s kind of sore because… I mean… you know,” the blonde let out a nervous chuckle, “I mean you know why.”

She found it quite ironic to not be able to talk about her member to the woman she almost fucked the night before.

Lexa looked confused and stared at her eyes for a few seconds before realization dawned on her.

“Oh.” she said “Oh, I understand” she said, moving off of Clarke.

“I usually don't react like this. I swear, it’s just that after last night and then sleeping with you…” the girl rumbled.

“Clarke, it's fine I get it,” the woman stopped her awkward rant, “You don't need to be embarrassed. It's only natural, ok?” She smiled an understanding smile for the young alpha.

The alpha nodded at her. She didn't even know why she was acting like a hyper sensitive pup. Well, she knew why she was acting like that, because the woman in front of her made her so hard that it hurt.

“I'm going to go for a run so that you...” the brunette awkwardly tried to pull herself out of the conversation, “so that you can take care of it?”

Did she really had to phrase the sentence like that? Clarke asked to herself.

“No, sorry,” the brunette said, running a hand through her hair. “I'm just going to run. See you later,” she said before grabbing her running gears and leaving the house as soon as she could.

The blonde let out a frustrated growl when she heard the front door close, slumping her head back on the pillows.

She shoved her in her boxers to assert the damages Lexa has made to her cock the previous night.

She was hard like a rock with a fully formed knot equally hard. Even touching it gently hurt a little.

She huffed in annoyance. She'd have to take care of it or it'll just get worse.

She gripped herself, starting to massage it slowly and gently. She was so sensitive. She gave it a few pump and moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure. Being surrounded by the brunette's scent didn't help much. It actually made her cock harder.

She thought about continuing her ministration on the woman's bed, but soon decided against it. She didn't want to make the room stink of her release even if Lexa deserve a little of torture after her teasing.

She stood from the bed and went to gather what she needed to take a shower.

She was walking slow, because of how tight her balls were. She'd probably walk funny for a day or two.

Stepping under the warm spurt of the shower felt amazing, the gentle flood of water on her hard member was exactly what she needed. She hugged it with her hand and started to tug slowly at it.

She started to think of what would Lexa do if she were here.

She'd probably place herself behind Clarke, run her hands slowly down the alpha's abs until she reached her big cock.

The alpha moaned at the thought.

She'd grip it in her soft hand. She would slowly start to massage the angry knot at the base, giving it the attention it craved. Then she'd use the other hand to grip the member and start pumping it slowly. The alpha was sure that the brunette would be gentle with her given her current condition.

She would do that for a while keeping the pumping steady, alternating the other hand between massaging her balls and her knot. The girl hummed. She loved when her partners gave enough attention to her balls too, especially if they were giving her a blow job. She'd bet all of her possessions that the woman would remember about them if she were to give her one.

She changed her fantasy, biting her lip and starting to think about the teacher on her knees in front of her.

Lexa would tease her sucking and licking at her shaft before taking it into her mouth, massaging her balls all the while. She was sure of it.

The thought made her buck her hip into her hand.

She'd take it agonizingly slow. She'd lap at her head first, then she'd take it inch by inch, staring all the while in the blonde's eyes. She'd force Clarke to grab her head and push herself in.

“Jesus,” the alpha moaned, thinking about the omega. She was already close she could feel it. So she thought about Lexa standing from her kneeling position and letting the blonde push her on the walls of the shower, assuming the same position they were in last night.

The alpha started to recall how wet the omega was for her last night, how ready she was to be fucked and knotted.

How tight her pussy was.

“Ahhh” Clarke moaned moving her hand faster on her throbbing cock.

She remembered how good it felt to be opening up her tight ring of muscles at the entrance, even if it was just a little. She'd bet that the omega would scream in pleasure at that.

She'd go slow, letting the woman adjust to her girth. She'd pump inside of her slowly, repaying her for all the teasing she performed before. She'd make the brunette beg for her cock. Then she'd grip her hips, keeping her still to start pound merciless into her. When she'd feel the brunette start to clench around her, she'd knot her with one push.

“Fuck,” Clarke moaned, massaging her knot and pumping even faster with her hand. Thinking about sinking her knot in the omega made her come like nothing before. She kept thrusting into her own hand to make sure she'd release everything that had been locked inside of her. She went slowly riding her aftershocks to prolong the orgasm, emptying herself in the drain.

The lack of sleep combined to one of her best self-given orgasm made her feel pretty spent. She thought about going back to sleep in the woman's bed but she decided against it. Now she had the freedom to roam around the brunette's house undisturbed.

She went to grab her last clean pair of loose boxer from her room. It was made of white cotton with dotted hearts of different shapes. They were a gift from Octavia and Raven, They said they were the perfect mansion for her lady loving bits. Idiots, Clarke thought to herself.

Instead of grabbing a tank top, she chose to wear a sport bra so that she could leave her abs in full display for the brunette to admire.

….................

The alpha was left alone for the first time in the omega's territory. She had a whole house to discover little pieces of information of the woman she craved to know.

The first thing she learned about the brunette's was that she loved order. It wasn't something that surprised her. She already understood it with a glance to the teacher's clothes. They were always perfectly ironed. It looked like Lexa's worst enemy were creases.

Her house was just like her clothes, spotless. Everything had a place and everything was in the right place. The furnishing was minimal. The smart kind that left plenty of space to move around. It was full of sharp edges and clean lines a little like her personality.

Nothing seemed to speak much of the omega, except of a wall full of pictures and her degree in English. They soon became Clarke's target and she started to study it.

The first one portrayed a man in military attire, holding an infant who was pulling his beard. The man had tears in his eyes and a huge grin on his face. It almost looked like it was the first time he was holding the beautiful creature he made.

The blonde thought the two in the image were Lexa and her father.

From that photo, the alpha realized from where the omega took her stiff and commanding ways. She was a soldier's kid. She must have been raised strictly. She hoped her dad was still alive. She’d never want the woman to experience the same trauma she had.

The next picture, she contemplated showed a younger and smiling version of Lexa between a stern looking dark woman and the immense bearded man from the first picture. They both had an arm around her. This must have been a family picture.

The omega looked carefree and happy, like she had nothing to worry about. It also looked like she felt comfortable with her parents and that the both of them were full of pride for their little one. That picture brought a smile to Clarke's lips. She was happy that the woman had what she had lost. Before her dad died, her family was just like that. She was just like that. She also noted that she was an only child just like her.

The next few images were pictures of the woman and her friends during high school. Nothing that got Clarke's attention.

Then she saw the ones that belonged to college. The first ones didn't tell much to the alpha just like the ones before, but pretty soon she found herself staring at an image that portrayed Lexa hugged from behind by a beautiful Asian girl. It was a picture of the omega with her girlfriend.

The girl had beautiful, almond eyes and silk, black hair. She was resting her head on the brunette shoulder.

That damn photo sparkled a fire of jealousy inside of her. She found herself hating the girl hugging her omega with all of her heart.

After too many picture of the woman with the mysterious brunette, for the blonde's liking, the graduation picture arrived. It portrayed Lexa, standing proud with the degree on the wall.

Clarke felt her heart swell with pride at her woman's accomplishment. She was so proud of her. She felt the need to run down the street and stop random people to show them how amazing her omega was.

Before she could do that, she moved to look at the next picture. If she kept looking at that one, she'd surely run down. The next photos surprised Clarke. She always thought that the brunette started to teach right after her college graduation. She didn't expect to see the woman dressed in battle attire in the middle of a group of bulky strong men with guns clutched to their chest. The only difference between her and the others in the picture was that Lexa was holding a camera as her weapon.

So before being a teacher, the brunette was a journalist. The kind that risked her life to report the news about the soldier back to the states. That send a shiver of fear down the blonde's spine. She could never imagine how hard it must have been for the Asian brunette she saw in the picture before. Her hate toward her lessened. It mustn't have been easy, loving a distant and reckless Lexa.

With her heart still heavy with worry for a time long gone, the alpha moved her gaze to a new picture. This one painted a perfectly shaved, laughing teenage boy, being attacked by a teenage blonde Asian girl. The two seemed to be fighting over the couch, while the brunette from few pictures back was trying to separate them.

Lexa must have been the one to take that picture. This brought a smile to her face, but also confusion to her mind. How did the two teenagers fit into the lives of a young couple?

Because they appeared again in the following pictures. One was showing the two on a Christmas morning opening presents. The blonde Asian had tears in her eyes while the boy was making fun of her. Another one was a picture of the four of them, smiling in front of the statue of liberty.

There were a few more with them and the Asian brunette, doing different things. Then, there was a photo with only the two teenagers dressed in dark tuxedos and stoic faces.

After that picture, the Asian brunette stopped to be on the wall. The white surface then showed their graduation, same year, and the first one or two years at Polis College. Sometimes Lexa would appear with them on the photos, but no sign of the other woman. She felt bad to feel released that she was no longer in her omega's life. She hoped it was just because they broke up.

Before she managed to finish studying the entire wall, she heard the shuffle of keys in the door.

She approached the sound, readying herself to greet the brunette.

When the door finally slung open, she was hit in the face with the realization that it was not the brunette she wanted that was entering the apartment. Instead it was a much, much bigger version of the boy in the pictures.

He seemed startled to be greeted by blonde locks instead of brown.

“Who the fuck are you?” he asked, getting out of his stupor and into aggressive setting.

Shit an alpha.

“Wait!” Clarke said, raising her hands in a surrender manner. “I can explain!” she said, trying to show him she was not a treat.

“Like hell you can!” he answered, before jumping on the blonde alpha, twisting one of her arms behind her back, and then throwing her on the ground to accommodate his weight on her back.

“I'm calling the cops, you fucking weirdo,” he said, fumbling to reach his cellphone in his pocket.

The blonde was struggling to get free under his weight, not making that action easy for him.

“Get off of me, bastard!” she screamed, still struggling, “I live here!”

“I don't believe you!” he answered, trying to reach the phone that fell on the ground because of the girl's struggle.

The air between them was full of aggression. They both were pouring out their strongest submissive pheromones in an attempt to make the other stop to struggle.

They found themselves in a stall, when the boy realized he couldn't reach the phone without letting go of the girl, and the blonde couldn't get him off her back.

None of them willing to submit to the other.

It was then that the right brunette decided to enter the flat. Clarke has never been happier to hear her angry voice.

“Lincoln, what the fuck are you doing!” she exclaimed, “get off of her now!”

The boy seemed startled by the woman's order and the blonde alpha took it as her cue to free her arm and push herself up on both of her hands, making the guy lose her balance and finally pushing him off of her.

Lincoln ended up, crushing with the back of the sofa so Clarke managed to find the time to stand up. The guy challenged her and she was not going to let this go. Especially because he made her seem look in front of the omega she wanted. Nobody could do that and think to be able to walk again after.

She started to charge at him. She effectively plated him, throwing him on his back and straddling him. She started to land punch after punch on his forearms that came up to protect his face from her fists.

She was rabid, seeing red because of the rage and the embarrassment to be found pinned under somebody else by her omega. She would have killed him if Lexa didn't come to his rescue.

The omega managed to throw her down on her back and grab her arms that were pushing to get free of her hold.

The woman put them in an X position over the blonde's chest, putting all of her weight on them.

The blonde kept struggling to get free and continue her fight with the other alpha.

“Clarke!” the brunette tried to reach her. “Clarke! Stop, please stop!” she said, pleading to the girl to calm down.

“I'm gonna kill him! I swear!” she roared, “Let go of me now Lexa!”

“No Clarke! Please stop! He didn't know about you. It’s not his fault!” Lexa pleaded again.

“I don' fucking care!” Clarke snarled in the omega's face.

The brunette managed to hold both of her wrists with one hand while using the other to grab her face to make the alpha look at her. When their eyes met, the teacher started to speak to calm her.

“You don't need to fight to prove anything. I don't think you're weak,” she said with all the sincerity she could muster.

The blonde struggled less, but her breathing remained erratic.

“I wasn't going to attack him,” she said in an apologizing tone. “He didn't even give me the time to explain myself, Lexa.” Her eyes started to be filled with tears.

The young alpha seemed to have calmed down from her anger, but now she was entering a state of panic and regret.

“I believe you Clarke,” the omega said, showing her neck to let the alpha smell her soothing pheromones from the source.

When the blonde raised her head to put her nose on the woman's neck, she caught a glimpse of the boy. He was clutching the kitchen counter with one hand, the other was covering his nose. He seemed petrified by the scene unfolding in front of him.

She cut him out of her thoughts as fast as she could. She couldn't care less about him when Lexa was showing her neck to her. She took many deep breath of the earthy scent the woman was pumping out just for her. 

When her breath started to be kind of regular again, the brunette said “I'm going to let of your hands now, ok?” and then did as she said.

As soon as her hands were free, the alpha made one of them flew to the back of the omega's neck. She brought the woman closer to her, forcing her to rest her weight on top of her.

“Clarke, I'm not going anywhere,” she whined.

“I'm just making sure of it… Now relax” Clarke ordered quietly.

She was happy that Lexa followed her order right away. She didn't know if she did it because she didn't want to pose as a threat or because she was starting to trust her. She liked to think it was the later.

The boy in the kitchen left them more than enough time to calm down before clearing his throat.

“We have to get up, Clarke,” the omega whispered.

“Fine,” the girl growled, before letting her go.

As soon as she stood up, she realized that the guy had closed the front door and had already bandaged his bleeding nose. The alpha managed to get a few good punches before he took his arms up. She smirked to herself upon discovering that piece of news.

“Clarke, this is Lincoln. Lincoln, this is Clarke,” the omega said as introduction.

“Nice to meet you,” the boy said not believing to his words, stretching out his hand, signaling to the other alpha that he wanted to shake hers.

Clarke glared at him and didn't shake his hand.

“Nice nose.” was all that she said.

Lincoln smirked at her mischievously.

“Nice boxers, pup,” he said before lowering his hand.

The blonde growled in fake annoyance, saying “fucking boxers” under her breath.

She declared she was going to get changed before turning around toward her room, cursing Raven and Octavia for being idiots.


End file.
